Sailor Moon: Los Creadores del Universo
by SerenaChibaMoon
Summary: Es el Inicio de todo el Universo, los Cristales, los Reinos, los padres de todas las Sailor Scouts, los príncipes de la Luna y de la Tierra y la verdad sobre Caos. Contiene amor, drama y comedia. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos de una Habitación, 2 Dioses veían en su escritorio a una hermosa autora escribiendo en un cuaderno cuando ambos decidieron hablarle:

**Dioses Helios y Caos:** _ Oh musa, cuenta la Historia de aquella época en que la Guerra se desató en la Paz en todas las Galaxias.

**Serena: **_ Ay, ay soy sólo una autora no empiecen con sus cosas ni que fuera a escribir una Odisea sólo escribiré su historia y no exijan mucho, tampoco se molesten por las cosas que aquí van a ocurrir.

**Dioses Helios y Caos: _ **Ok, ok sólo escribe te prometemos que no te haremos nada.

**Serena: **_ Está bien más les vale que cumplan su promesa. (Guiña el ojo)

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en Fanfiction y llevo desde mis 15 escribiendo Historias, pero está es la primera vez que escribiré una Historia basada en algunos personajes y escenas de Sailor Moon.

No he terminado de escribirla, bueno espero que les guste aunque sea el primer capítulo. Manden sus reviews y sugerencias, besos a todos.

Esta Historia me pertenece, mas algunos personajes e Historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Los Creadores del Universo**

**Capítulo 1. El Inicio del Universos y sus Reinos (Parte 1)**

Hace varios siglos atrás, existieron 2 Dioses Gemelos uno llamado Helios que tiene el cabello blanco y ojos color miel y el otro llamado Caos a diferencia de su hermano era cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojos. Helios amaba la luz, no le gustaba la oscuridad, por lo que creo distintos Universos con sus respectivos Planetas, seres vivos y habitantes.

Al pasar de los años, Helios vio que uno de los Universos que él había creado brillaba con más intensidad que los demás. Entonces decidió asomarse y observó que había 9 Planetas, se asombró al ver que cada uno de sus habitantes vivían en Paz y Felicidad y esa era la razón de su Luz. En cada Planeta, había diferentes parejas que se demostraban amor, esto enterneció y llenó de mucha alegría al Dios.

Mientras, en el rincón más oscuro de la Galaxia estaba el Dios Caos, quien al igual que su hermano creo Universos, que carecían de Luz y los habitantes de cada uno de sus Planetas eran malvados, envidiosos y celosos no conocían el Amor ni la Paz.

-Maldito seas Helios, siempre has sido mejor que yo, me superabas en todo, ya no más, ahora soy yo quién te ha superado y te juro que te destruiré junto a todo lo que has creado. Yo seré el vencedor, cubriré todo de oscuridad y al fin seré el que reine sobre todo.- Dijo Caos con odio.

Helios seguía enternecido por ver aquellas escenas hermosas escenas de amor y poco a poco, empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

Caos al pensar un plan para deshacerse de su hermano de una vez por todas, se dedicó a pasear un poco para ver todo lo que creo su hermano y lo que iba a ser su Futuro Reino.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Con que esto va ser lo que reinaré, me alegra mucho que esta basura salga algo muy hermoso el cuál admiraré con mucho placer.

Siguió observando y riendo con ironía y entre más avanzaba sus pasos, vio a su hermano dormido a la par de un Universo que destellaba una Gran Luz, sabía que no era igual a los demás que había mirado.

**-**Este es el momento perfecto para atacarlo, pero eso sería cobardía. No sería justo, quiero comparar nuestros poderes. Descansa hermano, pronto llegará tu fin y todo esto sería completamente mío.

Caos siguió riendo y Helios, empezó abrir sus ojos y se asombró al ver a su hermano.

**-**¡Vaya hermano, qué gran sorpresa! ¿Estabas velando mi sueño?

**-**Siempre tú y tus bromitas de mal gusto.

**-**Tranquilo, hermano ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

**-**Esto no es una visita, vengo a destruirte a ti y a todo lo que creaste.

Caos le lanza un rayo oscuro a su hermano, mientras este trata de detenerlo pero es imposible, ya que, lo hiere en su hombro y empieza a sangrar. Helios agarra su hombro con dolor.

**-**¿Porqué hermano, qué te he hecho para que me odies de esta manera?

**-**¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Para nuestros padres Ío y Prometeo, tú siempre has sido su favorito por crear cosas con luz intensa, en cambio yo me enfocaba en crear cosas mejores y no lo lograba. Simplemente fui un estorbo para ellos.

**-**No es así recuérdalo, ellos querían que fueras un Gran Creador de vida, nos amaban por igual.

**-**Callate, eso es mentira. Siempre me comparaban contigo, ya que, eras el mejor y el más fuerte. Me cansé de ser tu sombra, con el tiempo perfeccioné mis poderes y ahora soy el más fuerte. Te he superado sé que te herí esa es una pequeña muestra de mi poder soy invencible y no imaginas de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

**-**Si te vieran nuestros padres estarían tristes, ellos nos dejaron juntos como Creadores y Gobernantes de todo nuestro alrededor.

**-**A ellos ni los menciones, están en su Descanso Eterno, ni nos oyen ni nos miran.

**-**Algún día despertarán y verán en lo que te has convertido, los vas a decepcionar.

**-**Callate, ya verás de lo que mi poder es capaz de hacer, volveré.

Caos se aleja furioso de su hermano sabe que tiene razón, mas no le importa, aún así lo quiere destruir. Helios entristeció con todo lo que había pasado con su hermano, no entendía por qué cambió tanto. Le entró un miedo espantoso, recordó a todos los seres vivos que vivían en cada Universo que había creado. Ellos eran indefensos no podía protegerlos a todos, sabía que tratarlos de ocultar era inútil, ya que su hermano se volvió más fuerte que él.

Entonces se le ocurrió hablarles a todos, en especial al Universo que estaba junto a él, que en un inicio llamó la atención, algo en su interior le dijo que Caos no podrá luchar contra él y sus habitantes.

**-**¡Hola, queridos habitantes de todos los Planetas!

Todos se asustaron al oír la voz del Dios Helios.

-No se asusten, no les haré daño, se deberán estar preguntando de quién es esa voz, soy el Dios Helios, Creador de este y más Universos. Yo les di vida a cada uno de sus Planetas. Quiero que sepan, que los he estado observando y me siento orgulloso de todo lo que he visto, todos tienen cualidades muy hermosas. Pero, me entristece que eso llegue a acabarse a causa de los poderes de mi hermano el Dios Caos, quien desea mi destrucción y la de todas las cosas maravillosas que he creado. Trataré de protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas, mas, hay muchos Universos aparte del suyo que necesitan de mí, es por eso que les regalaré una pequeña gota de mi poder a cada uno de sus Planetas.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y un poco temerosos, no sabían si creer o no lo que les estaba diciendo el Dios Helios.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba la autora sentada en su escritorio comiendo unos Chettos, unos Priggles y una botella de Coca cola cuando de pronto entran los Dioses Caos y Helios:

**Helios: **_ ¡SERENA!

**Serena: **_ Ay, ¿qué pasó?

**Helios: **_ Hiciste a mi hermano como el malo de la historia.

**Caos: **_ (Riendo) Hermano pero si soy malo, ¿acaso creíste que está imagen es sólo de adorno? (Suelta una gran carcajada)

**Serena: **_ Calmate, Helios sólo es una historia (Guiña el ojo)

**Helios: **_ Ok, Serena más te vale que no nos perjudiques con tu fic.

**Serena: **_ Tranquilos, no pasará nada lo prometo (Cruza los dedos en su espalda)

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte es algo extensa jejejeje pero espero les guste. La verdad que este fic lo hice pensando en todos los fans incluyéndome a mí que querían saber del Inicio del Universo, quién creo el Negaverso y la Maldad que rodeó al Planeta Némesis (Black Moon), les tengo varias sorpresitas a las Fans de Darien, del Príncipe Diamante y Seiya Kou. Lero lero, no les adelantaré nada sólo espérenlo.

Esta Historia me pertenece, mas algunos personajes e Historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 2. El Inicio del Universos y sus Reinos (Parte 2)**

-Mi poder lo usarán solamente para proteger y velar por todos a los que aman, si cae en manos equivocadas será su fin. Es por eso, que nombraré a sus Planeta seres que cuidarán bien de ese poder, los tratarán con mucho respeto.

Algunos no entendían lo que sucedía, pero en sus corazones sentían que estaban protegidos por el Dios. Helios se dirigía al 1er Planeta.

-Su Planeta se llamará Mercurio, Hermes y Calisto.

Hermes es un hombre inteligente y de tan sólo 22 años con cabello azul y ojos negros y Calisto una mujer llena de sabiduría pese a ser joven con tal sólo 19 años es algo callada y eso la confunde con tímidez tiene cabello corto color negro azulado y ojos celestes.

-A ustedes les cedo este Cristal.

Hermes extendió sus manos para sostener el Cristal Celeste que bajaba de los cielos.

Así mismo, se dirigió al resto de los Planetas, en sus adentros se sintió complacido y entendió que estaba haciendo lo mejor para protegerlos de su hermano.

**-**A ustedes, su Planeta se llamará Venus, Afrodita y Hércules.

Afrodita es algo pícara, mal pensada, tiene una imaginación que vuela muy rápido, es divertida y un poco olvidadiza es de cabellos rubios largos y ojos grises tiene 18 años, ama con toda su alma a su amado Hércules, quién tiene 24 años y es muy guapo, galante es de cabellos celestes y ojos azules como el cielo.

-Este Cristal es de ustedes.

Afrodita hizo lo mismo que Hermes, sostuvo un Cristal Naranja. Luego Helios se dirigió a un Planeta que lo acompañaba uno más pequeño.

-¡Vaya, a ustedes los he visto lo suficiente! Al más grande le llamaré Tierra y al pequeño Luna. A Ambos les tengo un regalo especial.

Primero se dirigió a la Tierra.

-Artemisa y Perseo.

Artemisa tiene 20 años, de cabellos verde claro y ojos color zafiro y Perseo tiene 25 años, es muy guapo, de cabellos negros azabache y ojos cafés.

-Este Cristal es para ustedes.

Artemisa extendió sus manos para sostener el Cristal Dorado.

Luego el Dios, se dirigió a la Luna. Sonrió con dulzura al ver a sus habitantes.

-Selene y Solaris.

Selene tiene 19 años, con cabellos lilas, recogidos con chunguitos y ojos violetas. Solaris tiene 24 años, es muy galante, de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos dorados.

-Esto es suyo.

Selene en sus manos sostuvo un Cristal Plateado.

-Selene ya no te llamarás así, serás llamada por todos como Serenity.

Serenity miró complacida al cielo, como si realmente estuviera viendo al Dios. Helios la observó como si ella en su interior estaba agradecida por su nuevo nombre. Helios fue al siguiente Planeta.

-Por su gran carácter su Planeta ha de llamarse Marte, Ares y Atenea.

Ares es de carácter fuerte, tiene 25 años, de cabellos azules y ojos rojos amatista. Atenea es un poco temperamental y se enfada con facilidad, tiene 19 años, de cabellos negros azabache largos y ojos negros.

-A ustedes les doy esto.

Ares ve en sus manos un Cristal Rojo y Helios siguió su camino.

-Zeus y Hera, por su fortaleza su Planeta se llamará Júpiter.

Zeus es muy fuerte, tiene 26 años, de cabellos cafés y ojos celestes. Hera tiene 19 años, de cabellos largos y rojizos rojizos y ojos verdes, es de carácter fuerte como Atenea pero sabe como controlar su enojo .

-Aquí les otorgo esto.

Zeus sostuvo un Cristal Verde. Helios seguía caminando por cada Planeta que le faltaba por darle su gota de su poder.

-Su Planeta se llamará Saturno, Hades y Perséfone.

Hades también es fuerte, según los pobladores de su Planeta con su fuerza podía destruir cualquier objeto que se le interponía, tiene 23 años, de cabellos rubios claros y ojos morados, Perséfone es más calmada de un gran corazón noble, tiene 18 años, de cabellos negros y un poco cortos y ojos azul claro.

-Les doy esto.

Hades agarró un Cristal Morado.

-Caleus y Gea.

Caleus tiene 27 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Gea tiene 25 años, de cabellos rojos claro y largos y ojos verdes oscuros, ama la brisa del viento de su Planeta según ella nada se compara con ello, ya que, la llenaba de paz, tranquilidad y perfecta para pensar.

-Para ustedes.

Caleus vio en sus manos un Cristal Amarillo.

-Y su Planeta será llamado Urano.

-Poseidón y Andrómeda.

Poseidón es muy guapo todos los pobladores de su Planeta lo comparan con un adonis, tiene 28 años, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules oscuros, mientras que Andrómeda es muy hermosa parecida a una sirena y llena de bondad, tiene 24 años, de cabellos turquesas y ojos verdes claros. Ambos comparten el amor por la tranquilidad del mar, su Planeta se caracterizaba por tener bellas playas y cada vez que necesitaban tener paz y estar solos, ir a la playa era lo que más disfrutaban.

Poseidón extiende sus manos y agarra un Cristal Aquamarina.

-Su Planeta se llamará Neptuno.

-Y por último Cronos y Urania.

Cronos tiene un porte muy galante, el cuál, lo hace verse como todo un caballero, tiene 26 años, de cabellos verde oscuros y ojos celestes, en cambio Urania es normal tiene una hermosura que ninguno se podía explicar sólo su amado Cronos, tiene 25 años, de cabellos verdes claros y largos y ojos rojos oscuros.

-Les doy este último Cristal.

Cronos sostiene en sus manos un Cristal Verde Oscuro.

-Y su Planeta se llamará Plutón. Se preguntarán por qué los elegí, la verdad es porque he visto el amor que se profesan el uno al otro, eso emana una Gran Luz de su interior. Los Cristales que tienen cada uno de ustedes contienen una gota de mi poder, protejanlos con su propia vida y aquellos que han tocado son los únicos que podrán usar su poder, no los usarán para propósitos egoístas y menos para el mal o provocará la destrucción propia, de las personas a quienes aman y quieren proteger e incluso de su propio Planeta. Les daré otra cosa, mas, cada uno de ustedes formarán un Reino que gobernarán con respeto y con el mismo amor que han demostrado tener en su interior.

Helios extendió su mano a todos los Planetas incluyendo a la Luna y delante de todos sus habitantes apareció un Gran Palacio con jardines y fuentes de aguas cristalinas, cada Planeta tenía un Palacio completamente diferente. Aunque eran distintos, cada uno tenía varias habitaciones para los sirvientes y dos más para cada Rey, ya que, para que fuera legítima su unión debían casarse.

**-**Formarán Alianzas entre ustedes, juntos podrán proteger este Universo, a todos en su Planeta y a quienes aman y la luz que emanan desde sus corazones junto con la de los Cristales brillarán con intensidad, así podrán protegerlos a todos, mas la luz de los Cristales juntos emanaran un gran poder para proteger a todo su Universo. Además les daré símbolos a cada uno de sus Planetas para puedan identificarlos a donde quieran que vayan.

Luego una luz cayó en el cielo de cada uno de los Planetas, formándose así un símbolo que quedó grabado en la mente de todos sus habitantes.

-Espero que sus Reyes gobiernen con total sabiduría, yo estaré observándolos y también los escucharé y trataré de protegerlos si es que atacarlos. Reyes de cada Planeta tengan en cuenta que aunque yo los proteja, mi hermano el Dios Caos es capaz de engañarlos y así causar que se destruyan mutuamente, no se dejen engañar.

Dejó de hablar y empieza a pensar para sí mismo.

-_¿Por qué sigo sintiendo miedo? Ya les di un poco de mi poder a los seres de este Universo, ¿qué no es suficiente?, pase lo que pase protegeré a todos aunque me cueste mi propia vida._

Habían pasado varios días, algunos pobladores de cada Planeta se ofrecieron a ser para sus Reyes, cocineros, sastres, sirvientes y sirvientas, cocheros y guardias reales para su cuidado y el cuidado de su Palacio, ya estaban completos, pero, los Reyes y Reinas se preguntaban como viajar de Planeta en Planeta, de Universo en Universo y como comunicarse los unos con los otros.

**En Mercurio**

Hermes y Calisto estaban en su oficina pensando que hacer.

-Hermes, amor, usa el cristal para comunicarte con la Luna. Prueba a ver si funciona, luego les informaremos a los otros como usar sus cristales ¿te parece?

-Tienes razón, tu siempre tan sabía. Pero, ¿cómo lo uso?

-Usa el poder de tu corazón y piensa lo que quieres hacer con él.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, mi amor?

-No sé, intuición tal vez.

-Está bien, lo haré.

Hermes, cierra los ojos y piensa en comunicarse con la Luna.

-Cristal, ayúdame a comunicarme con los Reyes de la Luna. Brindame un poco de tu poder para hacerlo.

Calisto vio que del Cristal emanaba una luz azul, era muy hermosa. No podía creer la fuerza que tenía, ya que, envolvía todo a su alrededor.

-Por el Poder de Mercurio.

Se empezó a reflejar la imagen de los Reyes de la Luna. Hermes y Calisto no podían creer lo que veían.

-Creo que estoy soñando.

-No amor, lo hemos logrado.

-¡HOLA! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo lograron comunicarse con nosotros?

-Tranquilos, somos los Reyes del Planeta Mercurio. Utilizamos el Cristal de Mercurio para poder empezar la Alianza que el Dios Helios nos encomendó.

-Un placer conocerlos somos los Reyes de la Luna. Es una sorpresa saber que eso se podía hacer con los Cristales. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Cerré mis ojos, utilicé el poder de mi corazón y pensé en lo que quería que hiciera el Cristal. Fue idea de mi amada Calisto.

Calisto se sonrojó con el comentario.

-Es buena idea. Veo que les funcionó mi amada Reina es la que puede usar el Cristal de Plata de la Luna, intentaremos hacer los mismo y también veremos si podemos tele-transportarnos a cada Planeta.

-Claro, espero y nos conozcamos mejor. Nosotros les informaremos a los demás sobre como usar sus Cristales.

-Está bien, hasta luego, espero verlos pronto.

Se despiden, las imágenes de los Reyes de la Luna se empiezan a desvanecer y el Cristal de Mercurio deja de brillar.

-Bueno, lo hemos logrado.

-Sí, amor. Pronto nos Aliaremos y estaremos en paz.

Hermes y Calisto se abrazan y se besan, están muy felices de hacer logrado un avance para las Alianzas.

Solaris hizo lo mismo que Hermes, les informó a todos como usar su Cristal para comunicarse. Todos los usaron, también, para transportarse de un Planeta a otro y firmar los Tratados de Alianza, los cuáles decidieron renovarlos cada año para impedir que el Dios Caos en cualquier momento los quisiera atacar o engañar para ponerlos en contra unos a otros.

Conforme el tiempo, los Reyes y Reinas se fueron conociéndose y haciéndose grandes amigos, yendo a fiestas y a bodas. También, descubrieron que no sólo los guardianes de los Cristales podían usar su poder también sus parejas, algunos que eran Reyes lo hicieron con tal de protegerlas y de cumplir sus deberes reales.

**En la Luna**

Ya pasó más de 1 año desde que el Dios Helios habló con todos, seguían con sus vidas normales. Cerca de un jardín lleno de hermosas flores rosadas y blancas, se encontraban varias mujeres riendo eran las Reinas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter con la Reina de la Luna.

**-**¡Vaya, Serenity, veo que ya la mayoría de nosotras está casada y yo comprometida, pero tu nada que Solaris te propone matrimonio!- Dijo Afrodita.

**-**Sí, Serenity. ¿Acaso Solaris te dejó de amar?- Dijo Hera.

**-**No es eso chicas, lo que pasa es que como él es el Rey se la pasa viajando a cada uno de sus Planetas para firmar o renovar Tratados de Alianza y también a los demás Universos ni tiempo hemos tenido para hablar de nosotros.

**-**Lo entendemos pero deberías hacer algo para que a más tardar antes de 2 meses estés casada mira que Afrodita y tu han soñado con casarse juntas. No querrás que te gane ¿eh?- Dijo Atenea bromeando y le guiña el ojo.

-¡Basta, chicas! No la molesten, además, no creo que Solaris siga tan ocupado algún día tendrán que descansar. Además, no sean tan duras con ella, también, nuestros esposos tienen el mismo deber, tarde o temprano te vas a casar Serenity no te preocupes.- Dijo Calisto.

**-**Sí, chicas esto no es una competencia y Calisto tiene razón no es que me vaya a quedar vistiendo santos.

**-**¡Reina Serenity!

**-**Dime Yuri, ¿ha sucedido algo en el Palacio?

Yuri es una de las sirvientas de los Reyes de la Luna, tiene 17 años, de cabellos celestes y ojos negros.

**-**No mi Señora, acaban de llegar los Reyes y las Reinas de la Tierra, de Saturno, de Urano, de Neptuno y de Plutón.

**-**Deben de venir por la reunión de la Alianza Interplanetaria, ok Yuri indícales el camino a cada Rey.

-Como ordene mi Señora y ¿qué hago con las Reinas?

**-**De eso no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de recibirlas.

Yuri asiente y se retira.

**-**¡Vaya, espero ver a Gea!- Dijo Hera.

**-**Hera, ¿para qué quieres ver a Gea?- Dijo Atenea.

**-**Es que quiero saber como le fue en su Luna de Miel.

**-**¡Qué pícara eres Hera!- Dijo Afrodita.

-No digas tonterías Afrodita, yo sólo quiero saber si se divirtió en el viaje.- Dijo Hera sonrojada.

**-**Ya chicas, ahora vendrá y nos contará como le fue. Dijo Calisto riendo.

-Vamos, Chicas recibamos a Gea y a las demás, así tomamos el té juntas.- Dijo Serenity.

**-**Sí, vamos. Dicen las demás.

Las Reinas Artemisa, Perséfone, Gea, Andrómeda y Urania estaban hablando sobre el regalo que le darán cada una a la Reina Afrodita por su boda. De pronto vieron a las demás y dejaron su charla para después.

**-**¡Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo han estado, hace tiempo no nos vemos?- Dijo Artemisa.

Serenity saluda a demás con un abrazo y un beso en le mejilla y ríen todas felices al verse.

**-**Sí, desde la boda de Gea.- Dijo Serenity.

**-**Eso fue hace más de un mes. Hablando de eso, Gea ¿cómo te fue en tu Luna de Miel?- Dijo Hera.

**-**Tranquilízate, Hera espera a que tomemos el té.- Dijo Afrodita.

**-**No seas impaciente.- Dijo Serenity asintiendo y en ese instante llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.-¡Heros, Heros!

Heros es otro sirviente más en la Luna, tiene 25 años, es alto, de cabellos negros un poco largos y de ojos cafés. Al oír que es llamado por la Reina, corre inmediatamente a su encuentro.

-Sí, mi Señora.

**-**¿Está lista mi Salita de Estar para tomar el té?

**-**Sí, mi Señora. Todo está listo tal y como usted le gusta. ¿Necesita algo más su Alteza?

**-**Sí, ya pueden llevar todo a la sala. Gracias Heros, ya puedes retirarte.

**-**Sí, su Alteza.

Heros se inclina y se retira.

**En el Universo**

Estaba Helios descansando, mientras que su hermano Caos se acerca a él y lo mira con desprecio.

**-**Hermano, deja tu odio hacia a mí. De verdad no quiero pelear.

**-**Ya basta con lo mismo, deja tus sentimentalismos vine a decirte que te doy 5 años de tiempo para enfrentarnos.

**-**Por favor no quiero pelear. Volvamos a ser los hermanos que éramos cuando niños, recuérdalo.

**-**Callate Helios, ya te lo advertí.

Caos empieza a reír con Gran Maldad.

-Ya quiero ver tu destrucción. Pronto verás la capacidad de todo mi poder.

Caos no paró de reír hasta que se alejó de su hermano.

**-**¡5 años! ¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué olvidaste lo felices que éramos juntos al lado de nuestros padres? No puedo creer que te convertiste en un ser de odio y de maldad, no entiendo ¿por qué cambiaste?

Helios no paraba de llorar, recordando su niñez y su larga vida al lado de sus padres y su hermano. Sin sospechar, sus lágrimas estaban formando gotas de luz alrededor de sus Universos y dentro de ellos, cuando abrió los ojos miró los destellos que habían formado sus lágrimas y sonrió.

**-**Sin darme cuenta les di un regalo a todos, llamaré a estos destellos estrellas. ¡Qué me pasa! Tengo algo de miedo por los habitantes de cada Universo, en especial la Tierra, la Luna y los demás Planetas, no sé si podré protegerlos a todos. Tengo 5 años para prepararme y así evitar una catástrofe.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9:** Gracias por tu review. Borré mi historia sin querer pero aquí está de nuevo con otro formato lo cambié un poco espero y te guste. Ahí me mandas tu review con tu opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba la autora sentada en el Jardín del Palacio Lunar escribiendo en su cuaderno, cuando de pronto oyó unas voces que se dirigían hacia ella.

**Dios Helios:** _¡SERENA!

**Serena: **_ ¡Qué sucede!

**Dios Helios: **_ Dile a mi hermano que no quiero pelear.

**Dios Caos: **_ Ay, hermano sólo son 5 años tienes tiempo de prepararte, no es que te vaya yo a ganar ¿o no? (Le guiña el ojo a la autora)

**Serena: **_ (Se sonroja y se pone algo nerviosa) Eh… si no estoy muy segura.

**Dios Helios: **_ Ey, ¿qué quieres decir?

**Serena: **_ (Ríe apenada) Na… nada tranquilo.

La autora tranquiliza al Dios Helios para que este no sospeche que pasará después que avance más su hermosa historia.

¡Hola, chicos! Después de borrar y poner mi historia he hecho algunos cambios gracias a una amiga que me ayudó mucho a cambiarle el formato a todo y que así, fuera más interesante aquí les paso el 3er capítulo, ojalá y les guste. Sé que he durado en subirlo es largo, también, tuve que hacer cambios. Espero sus reviews y apenas pueda subiré más capítulos. Les deseo Feliz Navidad y un Feliz año nuevo pásenla bien con sus amigos y familias.

Esta historia me pertenece mas algunos personajes e historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 3. Momentos de Felicidad (Parte 1)**

**En la Luna**

Todas las Reinas estaban reunidas tomando el té, mientras todos los Reyes estaban en la oficina del Rey Solaris, cuando en ese instante tocan la puerta.

-Su Alteza. Soy su sirviente Heros.

- Sí, Heros pasa adelante- Dice Solaris y Heros entra a la oficina.

-¡Hola, sus Majestades!- Dijo Heros mientras hace una reverencia para saludar a todos los Reyes y éstos asientes -Mi Rey traigo noticias.

-Dime Heros.

-Ya la Reina Serenity está con las demás Reinas tomando el té, mi Señor.

-Gracias Heros y ¿cómo van los preparativos para la Fiesta Sorpresa para la Reina? Quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-Sí, todo está listo para esta noche, su Alteza.

-Ok, ya te puedes retirar.

-Sí, mi Señor.

Heros se inclina y se retira con rápidez sabe que debe seguir supervisando todo para la Fiesta de esta noche y así, no quedar mal con el Rey Solaris.

-Te preocupas demasiado, ¿no crees, Solaris?- Dijo Ares.

-No, no es eso, quiero que todo salga perfecto, no quiero que Serenity sospeche de Nuestro Compromiso- Dijo Solaris sonrojado, mientras abre un cajón de su escritorio y saca una cajita plateada, que contenía dentro un anillo con un diamante con pequeñas perlas a los lados.

-¡Vaya! ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo?- Dijo Hades.

-Lo mandé hacer con el mejor de los joyeros del Reino, también le pedí que lo grabara.

-De seguro le gustará el anillo.- Dijo Cronos sonriendo. -No creo que te diga que no- Luego todos se ponen a reír.

-Espero que no y ojalá no sospeche nada de la Fiesta.

-Tranquilo, todo va salir bien. Además, le dije a Gea que distrajera a Serenity junto con Perséfone, Andrómeda y Urania, así que, no habrá problemas. De seguro estarán hablando de Nuestra Luna de Miel.- Dijo Caleus.

-Sí, yo también le dije a Artemisa. Espero les cuente nuestra sorpresa.- Dijo Perseo.

-¿Dé que sorpresa hablas?- Dijo Hércules.

-Voy a ser Padre.- Dijo Perseo sonriendo con gran orgullo.

-¿Hace cuánto se enteraron?- Dijo Zeus.

-Bueno desde hace 3 meses para acá Artemisa se empezó a sentir muy mal, entonces llamamos al doctor y nos dio la noticia.- Dijo Perseo sonrojado.

-¡3 MESES!- Dijeron los demás a coro sorprendidos por la noticia no podían creerlo.

-Sí, hasta a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa.- Dijo Perseo quién no dejaba de sonrojarse.

-Eso sí se llama ser distraídos.- Dice Poseidón y todos empiezan a reír.

**En la Sala de Estar**

-Su Alteza.- Dice Yuri mientras toca la puerta.

-Sí, ¿quién es?

-Mi Señora, soy Yuri aquí le traigo más té y Galletas Lunares.

-Ah, sí claro, pasa.

-¿Dónde los coloco, su Majestad?

-En la mesita de enfrente.

Yuri empieza a retirar la bandeja de té que está en la mesa para poder colocar la nueva.

-¿Necesita algo más, mi Señora?

-Sí, dile a Casandra, ¿qué si puede preparar panecillos rellenos de dulce?

-Sí, su Alteza. Apenas estén preparados se los traigo recién hechos como a usted le gusta.- Dijo Yuri mientras le sonríe a la Reina Serenity, luego se inclina y se retira.

-Entonces Gea, ¿cómo te fue en tu Luna de Miel?- Dijo Hera.

-Sí, ya respóndele que quiere saber todo lo que hicieron con lujo y detalles.- Dijo Afrodita.

-Tú siempre de imprudente, Afrodita.- Dijo Atenea.

-Sí, tu mente vuela muy rápido, ¿no crees?- Dijo Calisto.

-No es mi culpa, desde que llegaron Hera está impaciente porque Gea cuente ¿cómo les fue?- Dijo Afrodita mientras ríe sonrojada.

-Bueno chicas, dejen de pelear les contaré todo. Fuimos al Planeta Kenkatsu, es un lugar muy hermoso tiene unas playas muy bellas…- Dijo Gea y luego la interrumpe Andrómeda muy impaciente.

-Ay, pero dinos, ¿cómo te fue?

-Está bien, la verdad como ustedes saben Caleus es el Rey de Nuestro Planeta y al igual que los demás deben de encargarse de firmar los Tratados de Alianza con otros Planetas. Nos hospedamos en el Palacio de la Reina Paris pasé 3 semanas sola.- Dijo Gea suspirando al recordar lo aburrida que estuvo esas semanas sin su amado Caleus.

-¡¿En ningún momento te dio celos que estuviera solas con la Reina?!- Dijo Urania muy sorprendida.

-No mentiré, si me dio un poco de celos, pero, confío mucho en Caleus y sé que él me ama con todo su corazón, me lo ha demostrado y no tengo el porqué dudar de él.

-Eso lo sabemos Gea, mas a mí, si me daría celos. Además, es muy extraño que en este Planeta no hubiera un Rey.- Dijo Serenity.

-Sí, pero Caleus debió pedirte que lo acompañaras.- Dijo Perséfone.

-Por lo que nos contó la Reina, pues no hay quién pueda conquistarla.- Dijo Gea mientras reía.-Además, Caleus sabe que los Tratados de Alianzas son muy aburridos.

-Puede ser, pero es triste que te dejara sola 3 semanas, sin disfrutar de tu compañía.- Dijo Hera.

-Valió la pena, porque después que firmó el Tratado, pasamos una hermosa semana juntos.

-¡Qué hermoso! yo quiero pasar mi Luna de Miel, así con Hércules.- Dijo Afrodita mientras le brillaban los ojos y suspiraba de amor.

-Afrodita, callate.- Dijo Atenea viendo a Serenity que se empezaba a entristecer, ya que, le afectaba el comentario que hizo Afrodita.

-Ay, perdón.- Dijo Afrodita al ver la reacción de su amiga con la cabeza baja y muy apenada.

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada.- Dijo Serenity mientras su mirada se tornaba triste y sonrío falsamente para que no notaran su tristeza.

-Mmmm, sí mejor sigue contándonos, Gea.- Dijo Artemisa con la boca llena de galletas.

-Está bien, nos fuimos de paseo a la Playa, pasamos a comer por distintos lugares, pensé que estaba soñando y en el último día en ese Planeta me regaló un relicario donde podremos poner nuestra foto y la de nuestros hijos.

Todas rían de felicidad mientras veían sorprendidas la manera de comer de la Reina Artemisa, cada vez que se comía un puñado de Galletas Lunares agarraba más y más.

-¡Artemisa, te vas acabar todas las galletas!- Dijo Calisto.

-Mmmm, es que están muy ricas.- Dijo Artemisa con la boca llena de galletas.

-Sí, no nos vas a dejar nada.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros, estaba algo triste porque no había agarrado ni una sola Galleta Lunar y eran sus preferidas.

-Ya sé, que es lo que te pasa, pero es mejor que nos lo digas.- Dijo Serenity.

-Me descubrieron, se los diré… estoy embarazada.- Dijo Artemisa sonriendo.

-¿Y cuántos meses tienes?- Dijo Atenea.

-Bueno voy para 4 meses.

-¡Vaya, ni se nota! ¿Hace cuánto se enteraron?- Dijo Hera.

-Hace poco, como 2 semanas más o menos. Es que desde hace 3 meses me empecé a sentir mal, pensé que era la comida del Palacio me estaba haciendo daño y…- La interrumpieron las demás sorprendidas por lo que dijo Artemisa.

-¡3 MESES!- Gritaron las demás en coro no podían creer lo que les decía Artemisa, la cual hicieron que se sonrojara de la pena.

-Sí, bu…bueno a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa cuando el doctor nos lo dijo.- Dijo Artemisa riendo muy apenada.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo Perséfone mientras acariciaba el vientre de Artemisa y las demás la siguieron.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- Dijo Serenity emocionada.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán?- Dijo Calisto igual de emocionada que Serenity.

-Mmm, no lo sé la verdad, pero, Perseo quiere que sea niño, mas si es niña la llamaré Eris y si es niño Endimion.- Dijo Artemisa mientras las demás reían junto a ella.

-Sea lo que sea, será una gran bendición para su Reino.- Dijo Andrómeda.

-Chicas, yo también debo decirles algo.- Dijo Urania mientras la vieron las demás muy sorprendidas.

-Dinos Urania.- Dijo Gea con curiosidad por lo que iba a decir Urania.

-Yo también estoy embarazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?- Dijo Perséfone algo desconcertada por la noticia de Urania.

-Sólo lo sé, lo siento dentro de mí y creo que tengo 2 meses.

-¿Cronos lo sabe?- Dijeron a coro Atenea y Afrodita que se miraron con risa.

-Aún, no pero ya pronto se lo diré.

-Pero, debes de asegurarte primero.- Dijo Serenity.

-Claro, apenas lleguemos al Palacio iré a ver al doctor.

-Su Alteza.- Dijo Yuri mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Yayyyyy, al fin, más Galletas Lunares.- Gritó Artemisa muy emocionada.

-Callate, Artemisa.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros y Artemisa la miró de manera graciosa.

-Pasa, Yuri.- Dijo Serenity.

-Aquí están sus panecillos y traigo más Galletas Lunares, supuse que querrían más.

-Supusiste bien.- Dijo Serenity sonriéndole a su sirvienta Yuri.

-¿Necesitan algo más?- Dijo Yuri mientras recogía la bandeja llena de platos vacíos para poder colocar los nuevos que traía.

-No, ya no Yuri. Puedes retirarte.- Dijo Serenity mientras que Yuri le sonríe a todas, se inclina y se retira.

Las Reinas pasaron hablando sobre el deseo que tenían de ser madres al mismo tiempo, de que sus hijos crecieran juntos y se hicieran los mejores amigos tal y como ellas, sus esposos y prometidos lo eran. Al llegar el atardecer, las demás se despidieron de la Reina Serenity, para luego encontrarse con sus esposos y prometido. Debían arreglarse a cada uno de sus Planetas y así poder asistir en la noche a la Gran Fiesta del Palacio Lunar.

La Reina Serenity se dirigió hacia su habitación para dormir un poco en su cama, era estilo princesa todo en blanco, suave como la seda misma y almohadas rellenas de plumas. Cuando se quedó profundamente dormida, el Rey Solaris entró y se sentó a su lado para contemplarla dormir con ojos de amor, aquellos ojos que la amaron desde la primera vez en que la vio y pese al pasar del tiempo nunca a dejarlo de amarla.

-Mi Reina, ¡qué hermosa te ves dormida! Al ver tu rostro, siento más deseos de tenerte así a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.- Dijo Solaris mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada, besaba sus labios con ternura y ella sonreía.

Solaris se levantó de la cama agarró una hoja y una pluma que estaban en un pequeño escritorio que tenía Serenity en su habitación. Luego, empezó a escribir una nota para su amada al terminar se dirigió hacia el armario y sacó una caja donde se encontraba un bello regalo para su amada, después sacó de su saco una rosa blanca y lo puso junto a la caja y la nota que escribió encima de la cama muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a la hermosa Reina que aún dormía.

-Te amo, mi Reina y por siempre te amaré.- Dijo Solaris mientras se acercaba a Serenity para besar su frente, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y la ve por última vez, le sonríe y cierra la puerta cuidadosamente.

Al pasar de un par de horas, en el Salón Principal todos los invitados estaban llegando a la Fiesta.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Reyes de Mercurio, la Reina Calisto lucía un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes con bordados en celeste y traía el cabello suelto y adornada por una tiara plateada con perlas celestes y en el centro el símbolo que identificaba a su planeta, el Rey Hermes tenía un esmoquin celeste con detalles en azul y una corona plateada en cuyo centro se posaba el símbolo que tenía su esposa en su tiara.

Luego, llegaron los Reyes comprometidos de Venus, la Reina Afrodita andaba un vestido parecido al de la Reina Calisto, sólo que en color naranja de estraples y escote en forma de corazón hacía resaltar sus pechos y su gargantilla dorada con el símbolo que representa a su Planeta Venus, traía el cabello rizado y adornado por una tiara dorada con perlas naranjas y al igual que Calisto en el centro tiene el mismo símbolo que su collar y el Rey Hércules lucía un esmoquin naranja oscuro con detalles en naranja claro y una corona dorada con el mismo símbolo que su amada prometida en su tiara y en su collar.

Atrás llegaron los Reyes de la Tierra, la Reina Artemisa iba luciendo un vestido de tirantes en dorado, un collar de perlas y su cabello recogido con una moña que de ella salían unas cuantas mechas de cabello y lo adornado una tiara plateada con perlas doradas y en el centro el símbolo que los caracteriza a ellos y a su habitantes. El Rey Perseo no usaba esmoquin usaba un traje de guerrero de color negro con solapas en los hombros ovaladas con detalles en gris y una capa negra por encima y por debajo roja, también llevaba una corona plateada con el mismo símbolo que su esposa en el centro de su corona.

Seguidamente iban llegando los Reyes de Marte, la Reina Atenea tenía un vestido estilo griego rojo y largo con escote en forma de uve, traía una gargantilla de perlas rojas y el cabello suelto adornado por una tiara plateada con perlas rojas y en el centro el símbolo que representa a su Planeta. El Rey Ares tenía un esmoquin negro con detalles en rojo con capa negra por encima y por debajo rojo y una corona plateada con el mismo símbolo que su esposa.

También iban llegando los Reyes de Júpiter, de Saturno, de Urano, de Neptuno y de Plutón. Las Reinas Hera y Gea tenían un vestido parecido estilo egipcio solo con la diferencia de color, el vestido de la Reina Hera era de color verde claro y de tirantes traía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y adornado con una tiara dorada con perlas verdes, el vestido de la Reina Gea era amarillo de estraples en forma de corazón que la hacía resaltar sus pechos y su elegante collar de perlas, traía el cabello recogido en una media cola y adornada con una tiara dorada con perlas amarillas. Las Reinas Andrómeda, Perséfone y Urania traían un vestido distinto cada una a excepción de la Reina Urania que andaba un vestido parecido al que traía la Reina Artemisa pero de color verde oscuro de estraples en forma de corazón, su cabello recogido en un solo chunguito adornado por una tiara plateada con perlas verde oscuro.

La Reina Andrómeda lucía un vestido largo con tirantes de color aquamarina, el cabello recogido con una moña alta dejaba salir unos cuántos de sus rizos y lo adornaba una tiara plateada con perlas aquamarina y la Reina Perséfone traía un vestido morado oscuro largo con tirantes, llevaba el cabello suelto y adornado por una tiara dorada y perlas moradas. Todas en el centro de sus tiaras traían el símbolo que identificaba a cada uno de sus Planetas.

El Rey Zeus llevaba un esmoquin blanco con detalles en verde claro con capa color blanco por encima y color verde claro por debajo y una corona dorada, el Rey Caleus tenía un esmoquin amarillo con detalles en blanco con capa color amarillo por encima y color blanco por debajo y una corona dorada, el Rey Cronos un esmoquin verde oscuro con detalles rojo sangre con capa color verde oscuro por encima y color rojo oscuro por debajo y una corona plateada, el Rey Poseidón llevaba un esmoquin azul con detalles aquamarina con capa color azul por encima y color aquamarina por debajo y una corona plateada y el Rey Hades un esmoquin morado oscuro con detalles en morado claro con capa por encima morado oscuro y por debajo morado claro y una corona dorada. Cada uno llevaba en el centro de sus coronas el mismo símbolo que sus respectivas esposas.

Todos los Reyes al llegar se dirigieron a donde estaba el Rey Solaris quién estaba impaciente por ver a su amada la Reina Serenity. El Rey Solaris lucía un traje parecido al Rey Perseo con la diferencia de que era totalmente blanco y con una capa blanca por encima y por debajo roja y una corona plateada donde en el centro se podía ver una media luna en dorado.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9: **Gracias linda por tus consejos espero y me sigas leyendo yo sigo leyendo tus historias y espero ya que en Año Nuevo escribas una o nos ponemos las 2 a escribir una historia juntas no sé qué te parece espero nos leamos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de un descanso de Año Nuevo la autora Serena va hacia su habitación y busca uno de sus mejores vestidos para prepararse para la Fiesta de Compromiso de los Reyes de la Luna, su vestido era blanco como el que usaba la Bella Durmiente pero en blanco y dorado. En ese instante entra la Reina Serenity.

**Serena:** _ (Un poco asustada) Reina Serenity, ¿qué hace aquí?

**Reina Serenity: **_ Nada es que el Rey Solaris me tiene una sorpresa y quisiera saber que me dijeras ¿de qué se trata? Además, te ves asustada ¿te pasa algo?

**Serena:** _ (Sonríe apenada) Na… na…nada su Alteza no me sucede nada y siento decepcionarla no sé qué sorpresa le tendrá el Rey Solaris.

**Reina Serenity: **_ (Señala el vestido que escogió la autora y que estaba delicadamente colocado en su cama) Está bien ¿y ese vestido tan hermoso?

**Serena: **_ (Ríe apenada) Ah, ¿este trapo viejo? No es nada es que debo prepararme para ir a una fiesta.

**Reina Serenity: **_ (Asombrada) ¡Vaya! Entonces te dejo para que te prepares. (Se despide con una sonrisa)

**Serena: **_ (Pensando para sí) Fiush estuvo cerca casi me descubre. (Ríe muy apenada) Que no sabe lo que le espera en este capítulo. (Ríe pícaramente)

¡Hola, Chicos! Gracias todos los que están leyendo mi fic se les agradezco de corazón, ya que está es la primera parte de la batalla final que tengo preparada al terminar esta bella historia no desesperen está historia trae de todo jejejeje tengan paciencia. Después de mucho tiempo, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y sigan enviando sus reviews con su opinión y sus ánimos hacia mi fic.

Esta historia me pertenece mas algunos personajes e historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 4. Momentos de Felicidad (Parte 2)**

Todos estaban felices por la celebración, sólo esperaban ver a la Reina Serenity bajar por las escaleras.

**En la Habitación **

La Reina Serenity despertó tocando sus labios con sus dedos y sonrió pensando que el beso que sintió dormida fue un simple sueño.

-Solaris, amor mío, quisiera estar contigo para siempre, mas, creo que tu no lo deseas tanto como yo.- Dijo Serenity con una gran tristeza mientras pone una mano en su pecho y luego se sorprende al ver una caja con una carta y una rosa blanca sobre su cama. -Pe…pero ¿qué es esto?- Dijo mientras agarraba la rosa para olerlo y luego tomó la carta para leerla.

"**Querida Reina: Que digo mi Reina, eres mi Universo entero. Espero que hayas dormido bien, entré a tu habitación y al verte así descansar comencé a recordar lo mucho que TE AMO y la primera vez que te conocí, sé que tal vez piensas que no te amo lo suficiente, mas, no es así. Es por eso, que te dejé un regalo junto con la rosa, abre la caja te encantará lo que compré especialmente para ti, póntelo luego baja te espero en el Salón Principal.**

** Sé que te he abandonado por mis deberes como Rey, mas quiero que recuerdes todos los momentos felices que hemos tenido juntos y la sorpresa que te tengo cuando bajes te hará la mujer más feliz del Universo. **

** Te Ama tu Eterno y Amado Rey Solaris"**

La Reina Serenity miró con amor la carta y sonrió. Luego, abrió la caja y de ella sacó un hermoso vestido blanco con tirantes dorados, lunas crecientes en la parte de abajo por su falda y detalles en dorado, también, tenía un escote en forma de corazón que hacía resaltar sus pechos con mucha naturalidad. En el fondo de la caja, ella se encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

"**Mi hermosa Flor, quiero que te pongas todo lo que te regalé el día en que te pedí ser mi novia, ya que, es un día muy especial para ambos.**

** Te Amo****"**

**En el Salón Principal**

-Solaris, ¿a qué hora baja, Serenity?- Dijo Hermes impaciente.

-Amor, ten paciencia debe de estar preparándose.- Dijo Calisto calmando a su esposo Hermes.

-Sí, pero mejor me aseguro de que sea así. No quiero que todo salga mal.- Dijo Solaris algo nervioso e hizo una señal y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes.-¡Yuri!

-Sí, su Majestad.- Dijo Yuri mientras llegaba con prisa y hacía una reverencia.

-Yuri, necesito que vaya a la habitación de la Reina y veas si todavía duerme.

-Sí, mi Señor y ¿si se encuentra despierta?

-Obedécele en lo que te pida.

-Está bien, su Majestad.- Dijo Yuri mientras hace una reverencia y se retira inmediatamente a la habitación de la Reina.

**En la Habitación**

-Solaris, mi Gran y Único amor, ¿cómo olvidar esos momentos en que nos conocimos y nos declaramos nuestro amor?

_**Recuerdo de Serenity…**_

Un día Selene estaba caminando sobre un hermoso jardín, donde habían distintas flores con delicioso olor y un Gran Árbol frondoso que daba una buena sombra, ella se sentó cerca de aquel árbol a recoger y oler flores.

Cuando de repente un elegante y gallardo caballero de ropaje y capa blanca se detuvo a su lado en su caballo blanco igual de hermoso que él.

-¡Vaya, que hermosa flor veo de entre tantas que hay en este jardín!- Dijo el caballero admirando la hermosura de Selene.

-Gracias, pero no soy ninguna flor.- Dijo Selene mientras le sonreía al caballero, este se baja de su caballo para poderla admirar más de cerca.

-Para mí, sí lo eres. Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- Dijo el caballero mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano de Selene y esta se levantaba.

-Veo que usted sabe como halagar a cualquier dama.- Dijo Selene mientras suelta su mano de la del caballero.

-No a cualquier dama, si no a la que me interesa.- Dijo el caballero mientras volvió agarrar la mano de Selene y así, besar su dorso.-Me llamo Solaris.

-M…me…me llamo Selene.- Dijo Selene sonrojada por aquel beso que sintió en su mano.

-¡Qué hermoso nombre!- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole pues sabía que Selene estaba algo nerviosa por aquel beso que posó en su dorso.

-Gra…gracias.- Dijo Selene devolviéndole su sonrisa con otra para que no notara que estaba nerviosa y algo desconcertada.

Pasaron las horas y ambos caminaron por todo el jardín uno a la par del otro para hablar de ellos mismos y conocerse más. Luego, de caminar tanto, Solaris amarró su caballo a una rama del Gran Árbol y después se sentó junto a Selene debajo del Árbol.

-Y dime, Solaris. ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

-Pues, me gustaría encontrar a la mujer de mis sueños, casarme y tener una hermosa familia.

-Tu sueño es realmente hermoso y espero que se cumpla y ¿ya encontraste a la mujer de tus sueños?- Dijo Selene con una sonrisa.

-Eh…sí…creo que sí y ¿cuál es tu sueño Selene?- Dijo Solaris sonrojado mientras escondía sus ojos de los de Selene y ponía una mano detrás de su nuca tratando de disimular que veía la copa del Gran Árbol.

-Mmm, bu…bueno, quiero que alguién me ame y me proteja por siempre, también tener muchos hijos con él.- Dijo Selene con una gran sonrisa y algo nerviosa pues pensaba que lo que iba a decir sonaría tonto.

-Bueno, mi Flor me debo ir.- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole con algo de tristeza, pues sabía que tenía que marcharse.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- Dijo Selene con tristeza mientras él agarra su mano y besa su dorso como la primera vez.

-Tranquila, bella mañana nos veremos aquí en este mismo lugar.- Dijo Solaris mientras subía en su caballo.

Selene observó como se iba alejando Solaris en su caballo agitando su mano diciéndole adiós y como ondeaba su capa blanca al viento parecía un ser maravilloso caído del cielo.

Al pasar de los días, ambos se veían en el mismo lugar y en su interior estaba creciendo un fuerte sentimiento algo que ni ellos mismos podían explicarse que era. El día en que ambos se debían ver como siempre lo hacían, Solaris se dispuso a ir donde el mejor joyero de la Luna y compró unos aretes de perlas, unas pulseras y un hermoso collar también de perlas que hacían juego con los aretes.

Mientras tanto, Selene estaba sentada debajo del Gran Árbol algo preocupada e impaciente de que no veía a Solaris llegar en su caballo. Cuando de pronto lo vio llegar.

-¡Solaris, llegaste! Me tenías preocupada, pensé que no ibas a llegar o que algo te ocurrió en el camino.

-No, mi Flor. Aquí estoy no me pasado nada, no debiste preocuparte tanto por mi y ¿desde cuándo te he dejado plantada?- Dijo Solaris mientras se bajaba de su caballo para luego atarlo en una rama del árbol y así poder sentarse a la par de Selene.

-Nunca, pero tardaste mucho en llegar.

-Bella, te traje algo.- Dijo Solaris mientras sacaba una caja dorada de su chaleco.

-¿E…e…esto es para mí?- Dijo Selene mientras sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse como un par de estrellas.

-Sí, ábrelo.- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole era la primera vez que veía el brillo en los ojos de Selene que quedó maravillado por tal belleza.

-So…Solaris es hermoso, no te hubieras molestado. Además, no es mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Selene mientras abría la caja y miraba con asombro las joyas que en ella estaba.

-Lo sé, pero un momento especial para mí digo para ambos, por eso quise dártelo y decirte…- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo y siguió hablando sin dudar.- Quiero decirte que Te Amo.

-¿Tu…tu me…me amas?- Dijo Selene asombrada.

-Sí, Selene desde que te conocí empecé a sentir Amor por ti y con el pasar del tiempo empezó a crecer más y más. Aunque sea una completa locura, es cierto, Te Amo.

-Solaris, eres un Gran Caballero y la verdad es que…- Selene calló por un momento y agachó su cabeza un momento y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Qué te sucede Selene? ¿Porqué te quedaste callada?- Dijo Solaris algo desconcertado y empezó a pensar para sí.-_¿Será que no siente lo mismo por mi? Bueno, si es así, por lo menos le dije mis sentimientos hacia ella._

-_Estoy nerviosa, ahora que me confiesa esto no sé como actuar y como hablarle, también lo amo mas tengo miedo de que esto sólo sea un bello sueño y nada más. Bueno, ya que, se lo diré._- Pensó Selene con un gran suspiro.

-Si no quieres responder lo entenderé.- Dijo Solaris con tristeza mientras voltea a ver a otro lado.

-Es…es que yo…yo también Te Amo, es sólo que…me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Selene Te Amo y es por eso que quiero pedirte si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo Solaris sorprendido y muy feliz.

-_Dios este es el día más feliz de mi vida, no lo puedo creer._- Pensó Selene mientras puso sus manos en la boca y empezó a llorar de la alegría.-Sí…sí quiero ser tu novia.- Selene sigue llorando y se lanza a abrazar a Solaris, lo que provocó que cayeran en el pasto.

-Selene, ¿por qué lloras en vez de estar feliz?- Dijo Solaris algo sorprendido por la reacción de Selene y la miró fijamente encima de él.

-No…no estoy muy feliz, mas estoy llorando de la felicidad.- Dijo Selene mirándolo debajo de ella. Solaris se puso en pie e hizo que ella se sentara para luego darle su mano y ponerla en pie, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente mientras ella no paraba de llorar. Se separaron un instante y Solaris colocó su mano en el rostro de Selene para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas.

-Te Amo, Selene y por siempre te amaré.

-También, Te Amo. Eres y siempre serás mi único amor.- Dijo Selene mientras levanta su rostro sonrojada para ver a los ojos a Solaris y se vuelven abrazar fuertemente.

Ambos estaban muy felices, Solaris le colocó el collar a Selene y ella se colocó los aretes y las pulseras de perlas, luego se acostaron debajo del Gran Árbol para contemplar las copas de los árboles. Pasaron horas de horas, en besos y abrazos como si no hubiera un mañana.

…_**Fin del Recuerdo de Serenity**_

-Nunca olvidaré ese día.- Dijo Serenity mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos en su pecho.

-Mi Señora.- Dijo Yuri mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Yuri, su Majestad.

-Ah, Yuri. Pasa, pasa.- Dijo Serenity un poco distraída, ya que, estaba metida en sus recuerdos y Yuri entra a la habitación y nota su comportamiento.

-Mi Señora, la veo muy distraída.

-Eh…sí.- Dijo Serenity sacando la lengua apenada sabía que tenía razón Yuri.-El amor me trae así.- Suspira profundamente Serenity.

-Se ve que ama mucho al Rey Solaris.- Ríe Yuri le gustaba ver a la Reina Serenity de esa forma tan feliz y muy enamorada.-Su alteza, ¿necesita algo?

-Sí, lo amo como no tienes idea Yuri y sí, ¿me puedes preparar el baño?

-Claro, mi Lady. ¿Quiere agua de rosas blancas, rojas o de jazmines?

-Mmm, de rosas rojas está bien. Gracias, Yuri.

-De nada, mi Reina. Estoy para servirla siempre, ya enseguida preparo su baño.

**En el Salón Principal**

-Amor, ¡qué hermosa te ves!- Dijo Hércules admirando la belleza de su prometida la Reina Afrodita.

-Gracias, mi Rey. Tú también estás muy guapo.- Dijo Afrodita mirando a su prometido con ojos de amor.

-Chicos, dejen el amor para después, ya casi viene Serenity.- Dijo Urania calmando un poco la situación.

-Por cierto, Solaris, ¿no estás nervioso?- Preguntó Cronos ya que veía muy tranquilo a Solaris.

-Sí, bastante, mas sé que todo irá bien.

-Ay, Solaris. ¿No crees que tardaste mucho en pedirle matrimonio a Serenity?- Dijo Perseo.

-Sí pero como saben son el Rey y tuve que ir todos estos meses de Planeta en Planeta y de Universo en Universo a firmar los Tratados de Alianza.

-Sí, pobre mi amiga. Desde el casamiento de Calisto y Atenea, planeado casarnos al mismo tiempo,…- Dijo Afrodita suspirando.-…creo que no se cumplirá.

-Afrodita, no seas negativa. Tal vez, no sólo sorprendan a Serenity, sino también a todos nosotros.- Dijo Hera.

-Sí, sólo queda esperar no hay que impacientarse.- Dijo Zeus.

-Estén tranquilos, de hecho si hay una sorpresa. No les adelantaré nada les toca esperar a Serenity.

-Anda, Solaris, dinos, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?- Dijo Afrodita.

-Amor, no seas impaciente tienen razón Zeus y Solaris. Debemos esperar.- Dijo Hércules calmando la impaciencia de su prometida Afrodita.

-Mmm,…pues yo…no voy a esperar, tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Artemisa mientras tenía en sus manos un plato lleno de canapés y la boca llena de ellos.

-Artemisa, no comas tanto o tu bebé saldrá gordito. –Dijo Perséfone asombrada de lo mucho que estaba comiendo Artemisa.

-Mmm, es…que…no lo puedo evitar están ricos…estos canapés…- Dijo Artemisa sacándole la lengua Perséfone.-…además, tengo mucha hambre y creo…que iré a conseguir más.- Terminó de decir mientras corría despavorida con su plato para llenarlo con más canapés.

-Perseo, deberías ir a ver a Artemisa no vaya a ser que deje a todos en la Fiesta sin canapés.- Dijo Hermes.

-Claro, mejor la sigo.- Dijo Perseo riendo y luego salió corriendo a buscar a su esposa por todo el Salón.

-Pobre Perseo, desde que Artemisa está embarazada no para de comer.- Dijo Calisto riendo y luego los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Espero que cuando Serenity lo esté, yo no tenga que pasar por lo mismo, no vaya a ser que se devore todo el Palacio.- Dijo Solaris mientras se imaginaba a Serenity como un monstruo devora comida gigante mientras todos en el Reino corrían por sus vidas, los demás se imaginaron lo mismo y no pararon de reír.

**En la Habitación**

-¿Necesita ayuda con su peinado, su maquillaje o su ropa, su Majestad?- Dijo Yuri.

-Eh…bueno necesito ayuda con mi tiara y mis zapatillas. ¿Me puedes buscar mis zapatillas de cristal?

-Sí, claro mi Señora. Pero deje que primero le prepare su baño.- Dijo Yuri mientras dirigía a preparar el Baño de la Reina Serenity en su elegante tina en cuyo frente había una media luna dorada símbolo del Reino. Al pasar de unos minutos, Yuri salió del baño.-Mi Lady, ya está listo su baño en seguida le busco sus zapatillas, ¿quiere que limpie su tiara real?

-Sí, gracias Yuri. Apenas tengas todo, deja mis zapatillas cerca de mi cama y mi tiara en mi tocador. Te puedes retirar tranquila y dile al Rey que en cualquier momento bajo al Salón Principal.

-Está bien, mi Señora como usted ordene- Dijo Yuri y le hace una reverencia para luego retirarse y preparar todo para la Reina. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yuri tuvo todo listo y se dirigió al Salón Principal para contarle lo ocurrido al Rey Solaris.

La Reina Serenity se dirigió a su baño y entró en tina llena de pétalos y un delicioso olor a rosas, estaba relajada y empezaba a imaginar su futuro al lado de su amado. Se veía con Solaris caminando por los Jardines del Palacio, mientras veía a una pequeña rubia jugar con las mariposas entre las flores y al verlos corría hacia su encuentro para abrazarlos.

En el Salón Principal, todos estaban ansiosos querían ver a la Reina Serenity llevándose semejante sorpresa al verlos a todos reunidos. Solaris estaba muy nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro, mas todos sus amigos lo estaban tranquilizando en especial su mejor amigo Hércules. En ese instante, llegó Yuri para avisarle al Rey que ya su amada estaba a punto de bajar al Salón.

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, quise darle un toque especial a este capítulo me costó mucho, pero lo logré. Lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto estuve resfriada y tenía que recuperarme un poco para pasar este capítulo a la laptop, como este se me alargo tuve que partirlo para ponerlo en el siguiente, así pronto lo subiré. Déjenme sus hermosos reviews yo les responderé con gusto ya sea bueno o malo, hasta luego nos leemos pronto. Besitos. Ah se me olvidaba, gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews La Dama oculta Mistress9 y a andromedaaiorossayita, me alegra mucho que me escriban y que les encante mi fic.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nuestra hermosa autora Serena estaba en el balcón que está afuera del Salón Principal mirando el cielo completamente estrellado, pensado en lo romántico que era todo la fiesta, los arreglos del salón y las parejas de reyes que entre ellos brotaba amor. No podía creer lo que estaba por suceder.

**Serena: **_ (Suspira) ¡Qué romántico! Lástima que no tengo con quien compartir estos momentos tan románticos.

En ese instante, se acerca el Rey Solaris y abraza por detrás, cosa que la sonrojó no sabía el porqué de su abrazo.

**Rey Solaris: **_Gracias, Serena por estos momentos que nos estás dando a mi Reina, a mí y también a nuestros amigos.

**Serena: **_ (Ríe nerviosamente) De nada, para eso estoy para contar sus historias y hacerlos felices.

**Rey Solaris: **_ (Asiente) Por eso, te agradezco en el nombre de todos y esperamos que sigas haciéndonos felices. (Se aleja rumbo al Salón Principal y le regala una sonrisa a la autora)

¡Hola, Chicos! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior porque este que les traigo es la continuación como se los dije anteriormente, viene cargado de más amor jejejeje. Sigan leyéndome y mándenme sus reviews en serio, sólo quiero entretenerlos no sean malitos o por lo menos recomienden mi fic no sé. También, discúlpenme por publicar hasta ahora, pero estuve ayudando en un negocio que tienen mis hermanas, hubieron ciertos problemas y pues aquí me tienen de vuelta jijijijijiji, en este capítulo hay una hermosa canción si la conocen cántenla y déjense llevar por su magia. Bueno, no los atrasaré más, aquí les va el capítulo.

Esta historia me pertenece mas algunos personajes e historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 5. Momentos de Felicidad (Parte 3)**

La Reina salió de la tina, secó su cuerpo y su cabello, se puso su vestido con sus accesorios. Fue a su tocador, se maquilló, recogió sus cabellos plateados con unos chunguitos y se acomodó su tiara que Yuri había puesto ahí y luego se colocó sus zapatillas de cristal iguales a las de la Cenicienta. Estaba muy emocionada, no sabía que sorpresa le tendría su amado Solaris, así que, con mucha prisa se levantó de su tocador se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Al bajar las escaleras, la Reina Serenity se quedó atónita al ver la Gran Multitud y los demás al verla comenzaron a aplaudirle. Solaris quedó maravillado al ver lo hermosa que se veía su amada, se colocó al final de la escalera para esperarla.

-_¡¿Qué…qué es todo…esto?! Mi corazón late muy fuerte, ¡ay que nervios!_- Dijo Serenity pensando para sí.- ¡_Qué hermoso se ve Solaris! Tal como la primera vez en que nos vimos.- _Seguía diciendo mientras bajaba poco a poco por las escaleras y al llegar al final Solaris le dio su mano para agarrar la suya.

-¡Qué hermosa te ves mi Reina!- Dijo Solaris viéndola con ojos de amor como siempre lo había hecho desde que se hicieron novios.

-Gracias mi rey, pero dime ¿qué es todo esto y porqué todos están aquí?- Dijo Serenity tomando la mano de su amado.

-No comas ansias, mi hermosa flor, sólo espera.- Dijo Solaris guiñándole el ojo y dirigiéndola hacia los Tronos Reales, Serenity se sienta en su lugar mientras que Solaris se mantiene de pie y se dirige a todos en la Sala Principal.-Queridos amigos y súbditos de la Luna, estoy muy agradecido con su presencia. Como todos saben la mujer que está a mi lado, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y todos han sido testigo del inmenso amor que le tengo y es por eso que le quiero pedir…- Solaris saca de su saco una cajita plateada, la abre dejando ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso y se inclina hacia Serenity.-… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-_No lo puedo creer._- Dijo Serenity pensando para sí, puso sus manos en su boca mientras sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y luego quitó sus manos.-Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa.- Solaris le pone el anillo, ella lo ve por un momento, deja caer unas lágrimas de sus mejillas y lo abraza hasta tirarlo al piso. Todos al ver esa escena tan hermosa y divertida, empiezan a aplaudirles a los Reyes y luego ellos se besan apasionadamente.

-Nos casaremos en 2 meses, espero verlos a todos ahí. No se preocupen sus invitaciones llegaran lo más pronto posible con el día, la hora y el lugar en donde se celebrará nuestra ceremonia.- Dijo Solaris dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en el Salón Principal.

-Yay, entonces eso quiere decir que…- Dijo Afrodita mientras la interrumpe su prometido Hércules.

-Eso quiero decir que nos casaremos el mismo día.- Dijo Hércules abrazando a su prometida pero está se suelta y empieza a brincar y a gritar de la felicidad los demás Reyes y algunos invitados que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron viéndola extraño. Los Reyes de la Luna no la escucharon ya que estaban de lo más distraídos en su Gran Felicidad.

-Uy, disculpen.- Dijo Afrodita apenada.-Amor, esto sí que me sorprendió. Ya sé porque me decían que no sólo a Serenity la iban a sorprender, al fin nuestro sueño se hará realidad.- A Afrodita le empezaban a brillar los ojos como 2 estrellas.

-Mi amada Reina, me haces el hombre más feliz del Universo.- Dijo Solaris mientras que todos aplaudían y reían por la felicidad de él y su amada.

-Tú me haces ser la persona más dichosa en tener tu amor.- Dijo Serenity mientras le sonríe y lo abraza.

-Lo tienes, porque lo mereces y nunca lo dudes- Dijo Solaris sonriéndole mientras se inclina un poco y la besa apasionadamente. Luego Serenity, interrumpe el beso.

-Pero, mi amor, ¿qué día nos casaremos?

-Pues el mismo día que nuestros amigos Afrodita y Hércules.

-En serio, amor. Más te vale que no sea una broma.- Dijo Serenity un tanto sorprendida y a la vez algo seria.

-No mi Reina, no es ninguna broma y no te estoy mintiendo.- Dijo Solaris convenciendo a su prometida.

-Ay amor gracias- Serenity lo abraza y deposita un pequeño beso en su boca.-Oye vamos con nuestros amigos.- Lo agarra de la mano para poder ir donde estaban los demás Reyes.

-Sí, mi Flor. Espera, debo hacer algo primero. ¡Heros, Yuri!- Dijo Solaris mientras hacía una señal a sus 2 sirvientes y estos llegaron lo más rápido posible. Al llegar hacen una reverencia a los reyes.

-Sí, sus Majestades.- Dijeron Heros y Yuri al mismo tiempo.

-Heros, necesito que les digas a los músicos que empiecen a tocar y Yuri trae más canapés, revisa que no falten para todos nuestros invitados. Ya que, La Reina Artemisa está embarazada y se está comiendo casi todo.- Dijo Solaris y Serenity por su incómodo comentario lo pellizca.

-Amor, no seas indiscreto.- Dijo Serenity mientras que Solaris toca su nuca con una mano y ríe apenado.

-¿Necesita algo más su Alteza?- Dijeron Heros y Yuri quiénes fingen no haber escuchado ni visto el último comentario del Rey y la reacción de la Reina.

-De ti no Yuri, ya te puedes retirar.- Dijo Solaris mientras Yuri hacía una reverencia para luego retirarse y Heros se queda para escuchar su petición.

-Heros, cuando te dé la señal indica a los músicos que empiecen a tocar para que comience el baile.

-¿Algún pedido en especial para los músicos?

-Sí.- Dijo Solaris acercarse al oído de Heros para decirle la canción que quería que pusieran los músicos.-_**"Quiero estar Contigo"**_, luego anuncia que la Reina y yo bailaremos, cuando te lo indique los músicos pueden empezar a tocar la canción.

-Está bien, mi Señor.

-Ya te puedes retirar.

-Mis Reyes.- Dijo Heros mientras les hacia una reverencia antes de retirarse hacia donde estaban los músicos y estos empezaron a tocar música.

-Bueno, mi flor vamos- Dijo Solaris mientras le ofrecía la mano a su bella prometida Serenity y se iban donde estaban sus amigos.

Todos los Reyes y Reinas estaban riendo de felicidad por sus amigos los Reyes de la Luna, en especial la Reina Afrodita. Los Reyes de la Luna apenas llegaron la Reina Afrodita no aguanto las ganas y abrazó a su amiga la Reina Serenity.

-¡Amiga!¡Qué alegría nos casaremos juntas!- Afrodita y Serenity brincaban de la felicidad y no se quería separar.

-¡Sí! Lo que no me explico es como lo consiguió Solaris coincidir nuestra boda con la de ustedes, si supuestamente estaba ocupado como para que planeáramos todo.

-La…la verdad es…es que hablé con Hércules desde hace mucho tiempo se puede decir que desde hace 1 mes…- Dijo Solaris riendo sonrojado y Serenity lo interrumpe.

-Ah, entonces, ¿no fuiste a Venus a firmar el Tratado de Alianza?

-Sí, si fui a firmar el Tratado, pero no podía ignorar lo mal que estabas al ver a tu mejor amiga comprometerse primero y también porque yo te tenía abandonada por mis deberes de Rey y no tenía tiempo para proponerte matrimonio. Entonces fue cuando hablé con él, ya que, sabíamos los sueños que tenían ambas de tener una boda doble.

-Exacto, así que, todo lo arreglamos para que fuera una sorpresa, claro al igual que el compromiso.- Dijo Hércules mientras Serenity soltaba a su amiga Afrodita.

-Mmm, pero no creo que hayas hecho lo correcto Solaris, nosotras vimos a Serenity muy triste, pensando en que no la amabas y que nunca te casarías con ella.- Dijo Calisto.

-Sí, no sabes lo mucho que tratamos de no hablar de la Boda de Afrodita, para no causarle dolor a nuestra pobre amiga.- Dijo Atenea muy enojada.

-Puede que no haya sido lo mejor, viéndolo de otro modo pues, fue algo muy hermoso de su parte darle a Serenity esta hermosa sorpresa, ¿no creen?- Dijo Hera tratando de calmar a Atenea, ya que sabía lo temperamental que era.

-Para mí, fue muy romántico y algo inesperado.- Dijo Afrodita con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-¡Qué tonterías dices Afrodita! La hizo sufrir durante mucho tiempo, no fue nada justo.- Dijo Atenea.

-Cálmense, chicas hoy es un día muy importante no arruinen la velada para los futuros novios.- Dijo Gea calmando a Atenea para no causara alguna discusión.

-Sí, lo importante es que se van a casar.- Dijo Urania.

-Yay, habrá boda doble en 2 meses debemos de hacer los preparativos lo antes posible; escoger los adornos, las flores, los vestidos,…- Dijo Afrodita agarrando las manos de Serenity y esta la interrumpe.

-¡Afrodita, Afrodita! Contrólate, ya tendremos tiempo para todo eso.

Perseo pasó corriendo por todo el Salón detrás de su esposa Artemisa, hasta que la alcanzó y la llevó hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡Vaya! Artemisa pensábamos que te habías perdido entre los canapés.- Dijo Perséfone y los demás comenzaron a reír.

-No…no para nada, además no es mi culpa que me dé tanta hambre y que estos canapés estén tan deliciosos.- Dijo Artemisa sonrojada y un poco apenada por su comportamiento de embarazada.

-Pero no deberías apenarte Artemisa es bastante normal durante el embarazo.- Dijo Andrómeda riendo.

-Lo…lo sé, sólo que no me gusta estar así, me siento gorda.- Dijo Artemisa y comienza a llorar, su esposo Perseo la abraza para consolarla.

-Ya, mi amor. No estás gorda te ves hermosa, ¡ah, muchas felicidades Solaris y Serenity!- Dijo Perseo.

-Gracias, Perseo.- Dijeron Solaris y Serenity a unísono mientras Solaris abrazaba a su prometida por atrás rodeando sus manos hacia su cintura.

-Artemisa y yo queremos darle un regalo a ustedes y también a Hércules y a Afrodita.- Dijo Perseo mientras que Afrodita empezó abrir los ojos más grandes y a pensar para sí.

-_¿Qué será? Bueno sea lo que sea, lo usaré en la noche de bodas._-Dijo Afrodita mientras en su imaginación pone una cara burlona y comienza a reír en sus adentros.

-La verdad es que quisieran que pasaran conmigo unos meses en la Tierra, además para nosotros es un buen regalo para su Luna de Miel.

-¡Es un Gran Regalo!- Dijo Hermes.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo Caleus.

-Sí, además amor tú siempre has querido ir a la Tierra y conocerla.- Dijo Solaris a su amada Serenity.

-Tienes razón, gracias Artemisa a ti y claro a Perseo por este hermoso regalo.- Dijo Serenity mientras le da un gran abrazo a sus amigos.

Solaris y Hércules estaban muy complacidos al igual que Serenity, que abrazaron a Artemisa y le dieron una palmada en la espalda a Perseo. Pero Artemisa no estaba del todo agradecida con el regalo.

-¿Qué sucede Afrodita?- Dijo Serenity algo desconcertada por la actitud de sus amiga.

-Es que pensé…que era para usarse, ya saben.- Dijo Afrodita riendo apenada y sacaba la lengua, luego todos comienzan a reír.

-Tú nunca cambias.- Dijo Calisto riendo.

-Nunca cambiarás, Afrodita.- Dijo Hera no parando de reír.

-Perdón.- Dijo Afrodita riendo mientras pone su mano en su nuca.

-¡Vaya la mujer que tienes Hércules!- Dijo Cronos.

-Sí, por algo la amo, ¿no creen?- Dijo Hércules mientras todos seguían riendo.

-Amor, has estado callada toda la velada. ¿Te sucede algo?- Dijo Cronos a su esposa Urania.

-Mmm, tengo algo que decirte.

-Si quieres vamos al balcón para que estemos solos y me lo digas con más tranquilidad.

-No, mi amor. Quiero que todos nuestros amigos escuchen lo que tengo para decirte.

-Es…está bien.- Dijo Cronos algo asustado.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡QUÉ!- Dijeron los demás Reyes a coro junto con Cronos no podían creerlo.

-Amor, me haces el Rey más feliz de todo el Universo.- Dijo Cronos mientras abraza a y alza Urania dándole vueltas de la gran felicidad que le causaba la noticia.

-Cronos ten cuidado.- Dijo Serenity.

-Perdón, mi amada Reina, ¿cuántos meses tienes?- Dijo Cronos apenado mientras bajaba a su esposa.

-2 meses.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-La verdad, es que hace tiempo lo sabía y fui a visitar al Doctor Real para que me lo confirmara.

-¿Cuándo fue eso, que ni cuenta me di de tu ausencia?

-Fue unos instantes después que llegamos al Planeta y te fuiste a tu oficina.- Dijo Urania sacándole la lengua.- No quería que te enteraras hasta confirmarlo yo misma.

-Lo importante es que ya está confirmado tu embarazo, Urania.- Dijo Afrodita.

- No me digan que todas sabían.

-Bueno…- Dijo Afrodita y un pellizco de Serenity la interrumpió por su imprudencia.-¡Ay, oye!- Gritó Afrodita del dolor haciendo pucheros.

-Felicidades, ya hay 2 razones por las cuales celebrar.- Dijo Andrómeda.

-Sí, ¡qué alegría la boda de nuestros amigos Solaris y Serenity y la venida del nuevo heredero de la Corona de Plutón! Felicidades Cronos y Urania.- Dijo Poseidón.

-Gracias, Poseidón.- Dijeron Cronos y Urania a unísono.

-Yay, felicidades, Urania espero que nuestros hijos se hagan muy buenos amigos.- Dijo Artemisa mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Urania.

-Bueno, chicos basta de tanto parloteo. Es tiempo de bailar con mi hermosa prometida.- Dijo Solaris mientras sonreía Serenity, a lo lejos se veía a Heros muy atento a la señal de Solaris para que los anunciara.

-Queridos habitantes de la Luna y amigos del Reino. Ahora bailarán los Reyes de la Luna y Futuros Esposos.- Dijo Heros y todos empezaron a prestar atención.

Solaris agarró la mano de Serenity y se dirigieron hacia la pista del Salón Principal y la música empezó a sonar.

"_**Aquel instante en que te conocí,**_

_**siento que algo brilla en mi corazón**_

_**un sentimiento**_

_**tan inocente…"**_

Los Reyes de la Luna bailaban y se miraban los ojos con mucho amor, pensaron que vivían en un sueño del cual no querían despertar y a la vez ignoraban a las miradas de felicidad de todos a su alrededor.

"_**mis pensamientos van perdiendo el control.**_

_**Me enamoré de esa sencillez,**_

_**de aquellas frases de lo más normal.**_

_**Cada vez, que pienso yo en ti**_

_**siento que estoy a punto de llorar."**_

Todos en el Reino disfrutaban de la Gran Felicidad de los Reyes de la Luna empezaron aplaudirles, la Reina Afrodita tenía los ojos llenos de corazones y el Rey Hércules al verla le ofreció su mano y esta se la dio, luego se dirigieron a la pista, seguido de los demás Reyes con sus respectivas esposas.

"_**El amor trajo soledad,**_

_**sin tu presencia ahora siento soledad.**_

_**Cada tristeza y alegría que por dentro siento**_

_**deja un hueco en un sueño sin final.**_

_**El amor trajo soledad **_

_**pero sé que algún día conmigo estarás,**_

_**y que tú puedas abrazarme **_

_**tan fuertemente.**_

_**Yo quiero que siempre conmigo tu estés."**_

El baile fue maravilloso, al terminar la canción la Reina Serenity abrazó a su hermoso prometido el Rey Solaris, él le tocó el rostro con su mano y luego la besó. Todos los Reyes y los habitantes de la Luna pasaron el resto de la noche bailando que el reloj tocara las 12 de la noche.

**En el Universo**

-¡Qué hermosa velada! Les daré algo.- Dijo el Dios Helios observando con alegría la Luna.-Espero que este pequeño regalo les agrade.

El Dios Helios extiende sus manos hacia la Luna y de sus dedos salen pequeños rayos.

**En la Luna**

La Reina Afrodita mientras bailaba con su prometido miró hacia el balcón que está a las afueras del Salón Principal, sus ojos se empiezan a iluminar al ver los destellos de Luz que del cielo como lluvia. Entonces llamó a los demás y luego se dirigieron hacia el balcón, al llegar abrazan a sus respectivas parejas para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Mira, mi corazón ¡qué hermoso! ¿No crees que es romántico?- Dijo Afrodita a Hércules con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-Sí, es muy hermoso, mi Reina.- Dijo Hércules.

-¿Cómo se llamarán estos destellos?- Dijo Serenity y el Dios Helios la interrumpe.

-Yo les diré como se llaman "Lluvia de Estrellas" y es un regalo para todos ustedes. Espero que sigan siendo felices y nunca pierdan esa hermosa luz que emanan de sus interiores.

-Gracias, Dios Helios.- Dijeron todos a unísono.

-Ojalá, les guste.- Dijo el Dios Helios y luego dejó de hablar.

Todos disfrutaban del espectáculo cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos que 3 estrellas empezaron a caer a los lejos frente a sus ojos y se formar un Mar de agua cristalina todos se admiraron con su belleza.

-Chicos, ¿qué les parece si caminamos por la orilla del Mar?- Dijo Solaris.

-¡Sí, vamos!- Gritaron de alegría Serenity y Afrodita.

Luego todos empezaron a caminar hacia la orilla del Mar, de la mano con cada una de sus parejas, Urania y Artemisa se quitaron las zapatillas ya que no quería cansarse con la caminata más por sus estados. Todos al caminar sintieron paz y serenidad entonces.

-Es hermoso además el viento que emana da una gran paz que no se puede explicar- Dijo Gea.

-Sí, están puro y tan calmo, deberíamos ponerle nombre, ¿no creen?- Dijo Caleus.

-Bueno le pondré Mar de la Serenidad- Dijo Solaris al ver los ojos de su hermosa prometida.

Todos hacían unas hermosas escenas románticas y disfrutaban todavía de la Lluvia de Estrellas hasta que terminó y los demás Reyes se fueron a sus respectivos Planetas.

_**Ups perdón ya sé que algunos me quieren matar por no subir el 5to capítulo rápido pero he estado pues buscando trabajo como loca, pero se me está dificultando trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. ¿Qué pasan con sus reviews? Los invito a que pasen y busquen mi página de Facebook como **__** Serena Chiba Moon**__** y le dan like si quieren pueden mandarme saludos subir fotos de Sailor Moon o animes que quieran que les haga un fic y con gusto les responderé. Gracias a La Dama oculta Mistress9 te quiero mucho te agradezco que me leas y bueno les diré que pronto ambas haremos un fic juntas para que lo lean chao y nos leemos a la próxima besitos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, Chicos! Yo sé que me van a querer linchar por dejarlos esperando tanto el siguiente capítulo, pero pasaron varias cosas que no me dejaron poder escribir, entre ellas, estoy escribiendo otro fiction que se llama Ámame como lo haces tú, con nuestra pareja favorita Darien y Serena, quería estar al mismo nivel para subir el siguiente capítulo de este fic, mas no he podido gracias a que comparto la laptop con mi hermana y mi sobrina, además de que mi papá me ha dejado trabajos para hacerle, pues no me han dejado usarla para poder actualizar.

Estoy muy contenta ya que pese a los atrasos, este fic hace unos días cumplió 1 año de publicación, espero ya no atrasarme tanto. Gracias a los que no han dejado de leer este fic y dejarla entre sus favoritos, lo que me entristece un poco es que no me dejan casi reviews, no sean malos chicos, esta historia para ustedes, déjenme sus opiniones. Quiero decirles que ya tengo página de Facebook es Serena Chiba Moon, para que le den like y me manden opciones de próximos fictions o imágenes de Sailor Moon. Bueno ya los dejo leer este hermoso capítulo.

Esta historia me pertenece mas algunos personajes e historias le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 6. Preparándose para el Gran Día (Parte 1)**

**En el Universo**

El Dios Caos estaba caminando de un lado a otro, muy furioso pensando la manera en como destruir de una vez por todas a su hermano gemelo el Dios Helios.

-Maldito seas Helios, te odio con cada fuerza de mí ser, quiero verte muerto y hacer que mi hermosa oscuridad reine sobre todo lo que has creado con tus propias manos.- Sin darse cuenta de sus manos salen rayos, que se lanzan al vacío y empiezan a formar una especie de agujero negro, que empiezan a crear aires de succión, luego él se sonríe con Gran Maldad.-¡Esto es nuevo para mí!- Agarra algo de su ropaje y lo arroja al agujero, éste lo succiona con gran fuerza.-Jajajajajaja, ¡vaya! Este nuevo poder es sorprendente lo llamaré **"Agujero de Oscuridad Eterna"**, mmm, pero debo ver si un ser vivo es capaz de escapar de mi agujero.- Empezó a crea un ser humano y lo lanza al agujero, éste lo succiona con mucha rápidez, ese ser trata de escapar y al no poder hacerlo grita del dolor al desaparecer completamente.-Jajajajajaja, maravilloso con esto si podré destruir a mi hermano junto con todas sus amadas creaciones, jajajajajajaja.

**En la Luna**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas, después de la Fiesta de Compromiso de los Reyes de la Luna, pasaron preparando todos los detalles para el tan inesperado día. La Reina de Venus, ya tenía casi todo listo, mas, la Reina de la Luna no, tenía poco tiempo y mucho por hacer.

-Serenity y ya sabes, ¿cómo será tu vestido de novia?

-En realidad, no, Afrodita.

-Tampoco, ¿cómo va ser tu peinado?- Afrodita estaba asombrada veía a su amiga muy tranquila, tan poco tiempo tenía y no tenía idea de nada para su Boda, no podía creerlo.

-No, no sé nada todavía.- Dijo Serenity muy apenada, aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, pero, no lo estaba, solamente tenía la mente en blanco y no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en todo lo demás y no lo hizo en lo que más importa el vestido y el peinado.

-Deberías estar preocupada, queda poco tiempo para hacer todos los preparativos de tu parte de la boda.

-Tampoco exageres, Afrodita. Quedan 5 semanas, todavía tenemos tiempo.

-Aunque sea así, recuerda que hay muchas cosas por hacer. Ya casi mi parte está lista, falta la tuya.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila.

-Bueno, dime, ¿ya has visto que decoraciones quieres en la Iglesia y en nuestro Palacio en Venus?

-Sí, quiero rosas blancas y lazos blancos y plateados. Ya mandé a algunos de mis sirvientes y los floreros reales a comprar todo.

-Y, ¿la comida y quieres van a ser tus damas?

-Con lo de la comida, Casandra se encargará de eso. Sobre mis damas, pues, serán Calisto, Atenea, Artemisa y Gea.

-¿Porqué ellas?

-Porque fueron las únicas que me dejaste no me diste tiempo de escoger, ¿recuerdas?

-Jejejejeje, perdón.- Dijo Afrodita apenada y sacando la lengua.

-No te preocupes, me dejaste a las que yo quería como mis damas.

-Ok. Serenity, discúlpame por no decirte, pero, las chicas nos están esperando en Venus para ir a ver nuestros vestidos con mi sastre real.

-¡QUÉ! ¡ESPERANDO! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-No te diré nada, hasta que lleguemos a la casa de mi sastre real. Vámonos ya, que las chicas de seguro ya llegaron, no las hagamos esperar.

-Mmm, bueno vamos.

-Cristal de Venus, dame el poder para ir al Palacio de Venus.- Afrodita eleva el Cristal y éste empieza a brillar.-¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Venus!- Se abre un portal delante de ellas y entran.

**En el Planeta Venus**

Al llegar al Planeta Venus, las demás Reinas se encontraban sentadas en los jardines principales del Palacio de Venus, en él habían flores de diferentes tonalidades naranjas y una cuantas rosa pálido.

-¡Hola, Chicas!

-¡Hola, Chicas!

-¡Hola!- Dijeron las demás al ver a ambas salir del portal y cerrarse detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué hace todas sentadas aquí? Hubieran pasado al Palacio y que uno de mis sirvientes las hubieran atendido.

-Es que Artemisa y Urania querían descansar, bueno además que les dolía mucho los pies.

-Ok, Andrómeda. Chicas ya vuelvo, iré al Palacio a buscar a Marine, para que traiga el Carruaje Real y así irnos a la casa de mi Sastre Real.

-¿No era que iba a ver aquí al Palacio?

-No, Hera. Hércules anda cazando con Solaris, puede que en cualquier momento vuelvan y no quiero que nos vean. Recuerda que es de mala suerte que el novio, vea a las damas con sus vestidos antes de la Boda.

-Jajajajajaja, Afrodita, el dicho no es así. "Es de mala suerte que el novio, vea a la novia con su vestido antes de la Boda".

-Calisto, no importa como se diga. Lo que importa, es que no nos vean. Además, Serenity no ha elegido su vestido de novia.

-¡QUÉ!

-Serenity, escoge cuanto antes no vaya ser que después no te vaya a quedar del todo, jajajajaja.

-No creo engordar, Gea. Casi ni como en el Palacio. Además, hay bastante tiempo.

-Gea, tiene razón, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Sí, mejor hazle caso a Urania, no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que Atenea. ¿Lo recuerdan?

-Sí, como olvidarlo, Perséfone.

_**Flashback…**_

En el Planeta Marte, la Reina Atenea estaba en su habitación preparándose para su Boda.

-¡AHHH!- Gritó la Reina Atenea mientras se veía en el espejo y fue escuchado en todo el Palacio.

Todas las Reinas al escuchar el grito corrieron inmediatamente a la habitación de la Reina de Marte, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué pasó, Atenea? Te escuchamos gritar y vinimos corriendo a verte.- Todas vieron que Atenea estaba sollozando con su vestido semiabierto.

-Hera, no me queda mi vestido. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo el mismo día en que me voy a casar?

-Jajajajajajajaja, te dije que no comieras tantas galletas y panecillos, ahora no digas que no te lo advertí que quedarías como un cerdito, jajajajajajaja.

-¡Afrodita! Te voy a…- Atenea trata de tirársele encima a Atenea pero Hera la detiene.

-Basta chicas, estamos en una crisis, no hay tiempo para peleas. Además, Atenea, Afrodita, tiene razón todas te dijimos que no comieras tanto.

-Sí y no es necesario que te enojes de esa manera, Atenea.

-Pero, Calisto.- Dijo Atenea llorando sabía que tanto ella como Hera, tenían razón.

-Primero debes calmarte, Atenea. Sólo debemos llamar a la costurera real para que lo arregle.

-Pero, falta media hora para la Boda.

-En eso te equivocas, Serenity.- En ese instante saca de su vestido el Cristal de Plutón y sonríe con malicia.- Para eso tengo esto, retrocederé el tiempo a un punto exacto y así ayudaremos a Atenea a prepararse para su Boda.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! El Cristal es solamente para proteger a cada uno de nuestros Planetas y no para propósitos egoístas.

-Urania, el poder del Cristal no va quitar el hecho de que Atenea engordó, jajajajajajajaja- Afrodita no aguanta más y se revuelca en el piso de la risa.

-¡CALLATE, AFRODITA!- Gritan las demás a coro.

-Ya, ya me callo.- Dice Afrodita mientras saca la lengua y lleva una mano hacia su nuca.

-Esto no es un propósito egoísta, es para ayudar a una amiga en apuros.

-En ese caso, úsalo.

-Gracias, Gea.

-Espera, ¿no es cierto que el Cristal sólo debe ser usado por la persona que le fue otorgado en sus manos?

-Andrómeda, tiene razón, en ese caso sólo Cronos puede usarlo, no creo que tú puedas Urania.

-Sí, lo sé, Perséfone. Sólo él puede usarlo, pero tengo que intentarlo.

-Sí, amiga hazlo, si no juro que me moriré. No quiero dejar a mi amado Ares en el altar, sólo porque tuve la torpeza de no haberles hecho caso con lo de la comida.

-Tampoco exageres, Atenea. Tienes que estar tranquila, ahora traeremos a la costurera.

-Dirás, iremos a buscar a un sirviente para que la traigan y arregle el vestido de Atenea.

-Jejejeje, sí. ¿Vamos, Serenity?

-No, yo me quedaré a arreglarle el maquillaje a Atenea.

-Ok, entonces, yo iré. Urania tu usa el Cristal.- Dijo Artemisa saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación.

-Cristal de Plutón, bríndame un poco de tu poder para controlar el tiempo y el espacio.- Urania alza el Cristal y de él sale una luz verde oscuro que baña a toda la habitación. Todas miraban sorprendidas como las manecillas del reloj se empiezan a mover como locas.-Por favor, Cristal de Plutón retrocede el tiempo a 1 hora.- Un rayo empieza a salir del Cristal a través de la ventana de la habitación hasta el cielo marciano.-Retroceder del Tiempo de Plutón.

Todas miraron sorprendidas las manecillas del reloj, detenerse en 1 hora exacta antes de la boda.

-Gracias, amiga. Me salvaste.

-De nada, Atenea. Sólo falta que llegue la costurera real.

-Mientras esperamos, ayúdenme a retocarle el maquillaje a Atenea, ya que por llorar se le corrió.

-Gracias, chicas.

Al pasar varios minutos, entra a la habitación, Artemisa junto con la costurera real.

-Aquí está la costurera.

-Al fin, ves Atenea todo saldrá bien.

-Mi Reina, aquí estoy con todo lo que necesite. Ya me dijeron de lo sucedido.

-Menos mal que llega, si no te quedas así, Atenea, yo espero que para mi Boda y la de Serenity, no nos pase lo mismo, jajajajajajaja.

-Si claro, Afrodita. Espero que no sea a ti, a la que no le quede su vestido, jajajajajaja.

-Oye, no seas tan mala conmigo, Atenea.

La Reina Afrodita no paraba de hacer pucheros, las demás sólo reían hasta que la Reina Atenea estuvo totalmente lista para su Boda.

_**Fin Flashback…**_

-Jajajajajajaja, si es cierto, Afrodita. Ya falta poco para que te pase lo mismo que a mí.

-No.- Dijo Afrodita mientras le sacaba la lengua a Atenea por su comentario.

-Qué sí.- Atenea hizo lo mismo que Afrodita y Serenity las interrumpió.

-Ya dejen de pelear, parecen 2 niñas pequeñas.

-Chicas, además, recuerden que debemos ir a dónde el sastre real, no se nos vaya hacer tarde.

-Artemisa, tiene razón. Mejor dejemos esta discusión para después.

-Está bien, futura gordita.- Dijo Atenea mientras le saca la lengua a Afrodita.

-Ya basta, mejor voy iré a buscar a Marine, no tardaré.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros, al alejarse le saca la lengua a Atenea, ésta la mira y le hace el mismo gesto.

-Oye, Serenity. ¿No estás emocionada por tu Boda?

-Sí, Calisto. Lo estoy y mucho.

-Pues no parece, ni siquiera has escogido tu vestido, que es lo más importante de todo para la Boda.

-Chicas, lo que sucede es que he andado un poco ocupada con los preparativos, además, hay poco tiempo para tener todo listo.

-Serenity, ¿no acabas de decir que todavía hay tiempo?

-Lo sé, Atenea, pero lo dije para no preocupar a Afrodita, sé que es mi mejor amiga y que desde hace mucho hemos soñado con Nuestra Boda doble, pero no quiero que me ayude en todo lo que me falté y arruinarle su parte de la Boda.

-Mmm, Serenity. No está bien, deberías hablar con ella, para que te ayude un poco o para que aplacen la Boda unos meses más.

-Serenity, si no logras tener todos los preparativos listos antes de tiempo. No importa, te casas después, además, recuerda que una Boda se planea con varios meses de anticipación.

-Gea y Urania, yo creo que Serenity debería pensar mejor las cosas y sea lo que sea que haya decidido que se lo diga a Afrodita.

-Gracias, Perséfone. Chicas, no creo que aplazar mi parte de la Boda sea buena idea, es el sueño de ambas casarnos juntas con nuestros amados prometidos, lo que necesito es relajarme y listo.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Mmm, no creo que te falten tantas cosas, ¿o sí?

-No, diría que sólo me falta el vestido, algunos adornos, la lista de invitados,…

-Bueno, chicas. El carruaje está listo nos debe estar esperando afuera. Vamos.

-Ok, Afrodita. Antes debemos ayudar a levantarse a Urania y a Artemisa…

-Gracias, Andrómeda. Ya sé que estoy gorda, no me lo recuerdes.

-Artemisa, no estás gorda. Andrómeda se refería a que por nuestro estado, nos resulta difícil levantarnos por si solas, en especial tu que me llevas 2 meses más de embarazo.

-Sean sinceras, díganme que estoy gorda.- Artemisa empieza a llorar.-Y Urania te llevo 2 meses y 5 días.

-Artemisa deja de llorar que no estás gorda. Lo que estás es muy embarazada, jajajajajajaja. Además, creo que vas a tener 2 bebés o quizás más, jajajajajajaja.

-No seas tonta, Serenity, sólo voy a tener un bebé.- Artemisa empieza hacer pucheros como niña pequeña.

-Bueno, chicas. Dejen de discutir, ¿quieren? Vamos al carruaje, si no se nos va hacer tarde.- Dijo Afrodita tratando de apresurar a las demás.

-Oye, Afrodita. ¿Te sientes bien? Porque tú nunca has sido serio ni mucho menos puntual.- Dijo Atenea algo sorprendida.

-No empiecen con sus peleas y ayúdennos a levantarnos a Artemisa y a mí. Así, podremos irnos.

-Sí, vamos.- Las demás dijeron a coro.

Después de ayudar a Urania y Artemisa a levantarse, todas fueron directo al carruaje rumbo a la casa del sastre real. Al pasar de media hora, llegaron a la casa, el carruaje se detuvo y cada una de ellas fue bajando de a una. En la entrada de la casa notaron que las estaba esperando una mujer un poco robusta, vivaracha, cabellos violetas, con unas cuantas canas y de ojos amarillos.

-¡Hola, Celeste! ¡Qué alegría me da verla!

-Mi Lady, me alegro también de verla. Mi esposo y yo la estábamos esperando al igual que a ustedes sus Majestades. Pasen sean bienvenidas a nuestra humilde hogar.- Celeste les sonríe amablemente mientras les abría la puerta de su casa.

-Muchas gracias.- Todas dijeron a coro.

Todas entraron a una sala no muy pequeña, llena de diversas pinturas y una gran variedad de flores, parecía un pequeño jardín. Celeste dejó a las Reinas esperando un momento en la sala mientras iba a hablar con su esposo para hacerlas pasar a su salón de trabajo, luego de unos cuantos minutos al fin las hizo pasar.

-Bienvenidas, sus Altezas.- El sastre real era algo alto, delgado de cabello algo grisáceo y ojos color miel.

-Gracias.- Todas dijeron a coro.

-Bueno, Hefesto. Aquí estamos tal y como te había dicho, también traje a la Reina Serenity quién no sabe como quiere el diseño de su vestido de novia.

-Ok, mi Señora. Por eso, no se preocupe. Al menos debe saber como desea el vestido de sus damas, ¿no?

-Sí, quiero que el vestido de mis damas sea blanco con adornos plateados, pero que sea al gusto de ellas.

-Pero, Serenity. Todas las damas tienen que ir con un vestido, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo sé, Afrodita. A lo que me refiero es que si unas quieren su vestido con tirantes y estraple o sin tirantes y sin escote, así sucesivamente pero con el color y los detalles que yo escogí.

-Entiendo, su Alteza. Entonces comencemos haciendo las medidas de los vestidos, ¿qué damas irán primero?

-Mmm, creo que serán las mías. ¿No te importa, Serenity?

-No, tranquila, Afrodita. Así, aprovechamos que estamos aquí para que me digas lo que tenías que decirme ahora. Además, recuerda que tú me lo prometiste.

-Está bien.

-Reina Afrodita, ¿quiénes son sus damas?

-Son las Reinas Hera, Perséfone, Andrómeda y Urania.

-Está bien. Mi Reina, aquí tengo un libro de dibujos de vestido para las damas y de novia, para que la Reina Serenity escoja uno que le guste y por sí usted quiere cambiar de opinión sobre el diseño de su vestido.- Le entrega el libro a la Reina Afrodita y luego se dirige a las demás Reinas.- Si gustan pueden esperar en la sala, le diré a mi esposa que les prepare algo de té y unos cuantos bocadillos mientras esperan.

-Gracias.- Dicen en coro Afrodita y Serenity junto con las demás.

-¡Celeste!- Al escuchar la llamada de su esposo, la Señora Celeste llega de inmediato.

-Sí, Hefesto. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, las Reinas van a esperar en la sala mientras termino de hacerle las medidas a las damas de la Afrodita. Prepara té y unos cuantos bocadillos para ellas.

-Está bien, vengan conmigo.- Las Reinas la siguen hasta la sala y cada una busca donde sentarse.- Bueno, en seguida vuelvo con té y bocadillos, mis Reinas.- Les hace una reverencia, se retira a la cocina y ellas sonríen como forma de agradecimiento.

-Ahora si dime, Afrodita. ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu sastre real pudiera hacer los vestidos de mis damas y mi vestido de novia?

-Ok, te lo diré, Serenity. Le comenté a Solaris que mi sastre Hefesto hacía los mejores vestidos para bodas…

_**Flashback…**_

El Rey Solaris andaba de visita en la Tierra junto con los Reyes de Venus, ya que tenían una reunión para discutir algunas ideas para la Alianza del Sistema Solar. Él estaba preocupado, ya que a su costurera real le había encargado hacer su traje y el de sus caballeros y el vestido de su prometida y sus damas para su Boda, pero éste se enfermó y ya no podía hacerlos. Su prometida, no sabía nada de los vestidos ya que él quería ayudarla un poco con los preparativos y no sabía como iba reaccionar al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

El Rey Perseo decidió llevar a cabo la reunión en el balcón del Salón Principal, ya que el día estaba un poco caluroso. Mientras tanto la Reina Artemisa y la Reina Afrodita se fueron a pasear por los jardínes de la Tierra y a tomar el té en su habitación.

-Solaris, ¿estás bien?

-Mmm, sí estoy bien, Hércules.

-Pues, no parece.

-Tiene razón, Perseo. Estás como ido.

-Eh, para nada yo estoy bien.

-Amigo, te conozco y sé cuando no estás bien. Algo te sucede y es mejor que nos cuentes, qué es.

-No es nada, mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos.

-Sí, claro. Ni siquiera has dicho nada de las ideas que di para que Nuestros Planetas sigan en paz. Es mejor que hables y nos digas que tienes.

-Bueno, bueno les contaré. A mi costurera real le pedí hacer todo para Nuestra Boda pero ahora enfermo…- Hércules lo interrumpe.

-Y ahora, ¿qué van hacer?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que me tiene preocupado.- Solaris cruza los brazos.

-No te preocupes, Solaris. Te ayudaré, hablaré con mi sastre real para que haga nuestros trajes, pero debes de encargarte de preguntarle a Serenity sobre quiénes van a ser sus damas para que no nos vayan a tocar parejas diferentes, eso sería un desastre, jajajajajaja.

-Gracias, amigo.

-De nada, Solaris.

-Perseo, no creo que nos vaya a tocar parejas diferentes. Porque Afrodita fue la primera en escoger sus damas, ella sabe quiénes son las damas de Serenity. Apenas vuelva de tomar el té con Artemisa le preguntas.

-Sí, no deben de tardar en venir. Lo más seguro, Artemisa debe de estarle enseñando la habitación donde dormirá nuestro bebé y…- Lo interrumpen un par de risas que iban entrando al balcón y los Reyes se quedan en silencio por unos instantes.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡vaya al parecer interrumpimos algo importante!

-Jajajajaja, así parece.- El Rey Perseo se levanta de su asiento para abrazar a su esposa Artemisa y así tocar su vientre.

-No, mi hermosa estrellita. Sólo estamos ayudando a Solaris.

-¡¿Ayudarlo?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?

-Pues, su costurera real enfermó y no va poder hacer los trajes y los vestidos para la Boda.

-Mmm, bueno. Nuestro sastre real puede ayudar…- La interrumpe Perseo.

-Tranquila, ya le dije a Solaris. Yo hablaré con nuestro sastre real, sé que el aceptaré pero necesitamos saber quiénes son las damas de Serenity para sabes quiénes serán los caballeros de Solaris.

-Las damas de Serenity son Calisto, Artemisa, Atenea y Gea, así que ya sabes quiénes son tus caballeros. Como dice el dicho "Cada pareja con su oveja".- Dice Afrodita con orgullo y los demás empiezan a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja, no, Afrodita. El dicho es "Cada oveja con su pareja". Nunca cambiarás, jajajajajajajaja.

-Qué importa, la cosa es que me entendieron.- Afrodita saca la lengua.

-Jajajajajajaja, ya sé porqué Hércules se quiere casar contigo, Afrodita.

-Jajajajajajaja, Solaris. Es que ella es muy graciosa y algo ocurrente. A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué me enamoré de ella?

-Oye, no hagas que me arrepienta de casarme contigo.- Afrodita empieza hacer pucheros.

-No, preciosa es broma tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y que te amo.- Hércules se acerca a su prometida para abrazarla y darse un beso.

-Bueno, ya que todo está listo. Sólo queda hablar con nuestro sastre real para que haga los trajes y los vestidos para la Boda.

-¡Viva, voy a ser una de las damas de Serenity!- Dice Artemisa muy emocionada y se detiene un momento.-Mmm, oye, amorcito. Se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál detalle, amor?- Dijo Perseo algo sorprendido.

-Que nuestro sastre real no hace vestidos quién lo hace es su esposa. Ella se fue de viaje a otro Universo para ver a un pariente enfermo y va regresar dentro de 2 meses.

-Tienes razón, se me olvidó por completo.

-¿Ahora qué haremos con los vestidos?- Dijo Solaris muy preocupado.

-Mmm, bueno mi sastre real es el mejor haciendo vestidos de Boda. Solaris, si quieres hablo con él y provecho que está haciendo mis vestidos para que haga los de Serenity.

-Gracias, Afrodita. Me has salvado digo nos salvaste a Serenity y a mi.- Solaris abraza a Afrodita como muestra de agradecimiento.

-De nada, Solaris. Aunque la de los vestidos es Serenity no tu, jejejeje.

-Bueno, pero tú me entendiste. Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho y yo sé que ella lo hará también.- La vuelve abrazar.

-Ey, cuidado que me estoy poniendo un poco celoso. Solaris, no me vayas a quitar a mi Reina.- Dijo Hércules bromeando.

-Tranquilo, amigo.-Solaris le guiña el ojo a Hércules.-Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi hermosa flor.- Todos se pusieron a reír por el comentario de Solaris.

_**Fin Flashback…**_

-Ya entiendo, por algo Solaris trató de evitar que yo fuera hablar con nuestra costurera real y por tanta insistencia lo hice decirme que pasaba. Estuve preocupada estos días por eso.

-Jejejeje, sí. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso ya está todo arreglado y dime, ¿ya viste el diseño que quieres para tu vestido de novia?

-Mmm, déjame ver y después te digo.- Abre el libro que les dio el sastre real para que lo vieran y ve un vestido que le llama mucho la atención.-Ya lo encontré, mira tiene un escote en v y la falda es estilo princesa, me encanta.

-Es hermoso, Serenity. Te va quedar muy hermoso, pero no como el mío, ¿eh?- Afrodita bromea y le guiña el ojo a Serenity.

-Jajajajajajaja, siendo así. Enséñame cuál será tu vestido.- Serenity le da el libro a Afrodita para que busque el diseño de su vestido.

-Es éste.- Lo encuentra y se lo muestra.-En la parte de arriba es un corset y la falda es estilo princesa. Tu cola va ser larga, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo que me queda es el peinado. El velo lo tengo, Yuri me va ayudar a adherirlo a mi Corona.

-Lo mismo haré yo. No quiero ir tan diferente a ti aunque sea sólo eso, ya que mi peinado será diferente eso espero. Bueno sigamos que debes escoger el estilo del vestido para tus damas, así te muestro cual escogí para las mías.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Serenity y Afrodita siguieron viendo el libro mientras las damas de Serenity hablaban entre sí, cuando de pronto la esposa del sastre real las interrumpe.

-Mis Señoras, aquí les traigo té y bastantes bocadillos.- Se dirige a la Reina Artemisa mientras le sonríe.-Me imagino que debe estar algo hambrienta.- Luego se dirige a las demás.-Bueno, sí necesitan algo más, no duden en llamarme.- Se retira y todas le sonríen.

-Ya sé que estoy gorda, no me lo tenía que recordar.- Dijo Artemisa mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a boca y hacía pucheros.

-Basta, Artemisa. Deja de seguir con lo mismo, no estás gorda ESTÁS EMBARAZADA, EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA.

-Atenea, tiene razón. Deja de mortificarte tanto, Artemisa.

-Calisto, no mientas. Estoy gorda.- Dijo Artemisa haciendo pucheros.-Tengo los pies hinchados, como demasiado y ya nada de lo que me pongo me queda.

-Artemisa, es lo normal de un embarazo y no digas que no. Si comes mucho es porque tu bebé te lo pide, lo de los pies también es normal y en parte es por estar tanto de pie. Lo que necesitas en descansar y dejar de preocuparte por como te ves.

-Sí, Gea tiene razón. Además, cuando nazca y lo veas, vas a olvidar por todo lo que has pasado.- Dijo Calisto tratando de tranquilizar a Artemisa que parecía que iba a llorar.

-Exacto, por ahora debemos pensar en la Boda de Serenity y Afrodita.

-Chicas, creo que le diré a Serenity que no seré más su dama.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es aunque el sastre haga las medidas de mi vestido, pase el tiempo para probarnos nuestros vestidos. El mío no me va a quedar y voy a terminar por arruinarle la Boda a Serenity, eso es lo que no quiero hacer. Es mejor que encuentre a otra.

-No seas tonta, Artemisa. Se la vas arruinar si no eres si dama, te quiere a ti y a nadie más.

-Calisto, tiene razón. Además, ¿cómo va encontrar otra dama a estas alturas?

-Pero, Hera yo…

El sastre real interrumpe la conversación de las Reinas, para avisarles a las demás que ya había terminado de sacar las medidas de las damas de la Reina Afrodita, así que llamó a las 2 novias y las demás damas que faltaban para sacarles las medidas de sus vestidos.

Ellas pasaron mientras las otras fueron a la sala a esperar, la Reina Serenity notó la mirada triste de Artemisa y pensó que tal vez le había pasado algo con Perseo.

-Bueno, mi Lady. Las medidas de sus damas están listas.- Se dirigió a la Reina Afrodita.-Faltan las medidas de las damas de la Reina Serenity y sus vestidos de novia, lo que quiero saber es si cambió el estilo de los vestidos.

-No, Hefesto. Siguen siendo los mismos estilos.

-Ok, mi Señora. ¿Del mismo color que pidió?

-Sí, naranja claro con cinta blanca en el medio y con estraple en forma de corazón.

-Bueno, sólo quería confirmarlo. La Reina Serenity ya sabe, ¿cómo quiere su vestido de novia y el de sus damas?

-Sí, este es el que quiero para mis damas.- Le señaló el diseño que estaba en el libro de dibujos.-Quiero que sea largo atrás y corto adelante en 3 vuelos, el color que sea blanco con cinta plateada en el medio, ya que mi vestido será del mismo color y tendrá detalles en plateado.

-Está bien, mi Reina y usted mencionó que quería que sus damas escogieran si usar estraple o no, tirantes o no sin perder el estilo del vestido.

-Sí, es lo que quiero.

-Ok, iré sacando las medidas del vestido de la Reina Afrodita. Mientras las damas vayan diciéndome cada una que eligen para sus vestidos.

-Artemisa, ¿te sucede algo?- Dijo Serenity mientras sigue notando la tristeza de Artemisa.

-Es que yo…- Gea interrumpe a Artemisa.

-No es nada, Serenity. Es que a ella le preocupa que su vestido no le vaya a quedar de aquí a tu Boda.

-Tranquila, Artemisa. Te van a dejar el vestido igual al de Urania, lo suficientemente flojo para que te quede. Además, no creo que de aquí a la Boda crezca tanto tu vientre.

-Ves, no tenías el porqué preocuparte tanto.- Dijo Atenea.

-Gracias, chicas. Entonces quiero mi vestido con tirantes y con escote en forma de v.- Dijo Artemisa aliviada.

-El mío lo quiero con tirantes y sin escote.- Dijo Calisto.

-Yo estraple y con escote en forma de corazón.- Dijo Atenea.

-Yo igual que Calisto, con tirantes y sin escote.- Dijo Gea.

-¡Gea! Siempre has usado escote, es raro oírte decir que no lo usarás.- Dijo Serenity algo sorprendida.

-Jejejeje, lo sé, pero no quiero que Calisto se sienta mal por ser la única en no usar escote.

-Gracias, Gea. Pero, usa tu vestido como tú quieras.

-No, Calisto. Tranquila, quiero usarlo así.

-Está bien, Gea.- Dijo Calisto sonriéndole a Gea.

-Bueno, ya casi termino con la Reina Afrodita y sigo con ustedes.- Dijo el sastre sonriéndole a las demás.

Al cabo de 30 minutos, el sastre real terminó de sacarle las medidas de sus vestidos a las que faltaban y las acompañó a la sala donde estaban las demás Reinas.

-Listo, terminamos. Ya pueden retirarse tranquilas que dentro de 5 semanas tendré listos sus vestidos, necesito que vengan a probárselos 5 días antes de la Boda y así ver que arreglos debo hacerle.

-Gracias, Hefesto y tranquilo que aquí estaremos.- Dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, gracias, Hefesto. En serio, no tengo como agradecerle por todo.

-No tiene porque agradecerme, Reina Serenity. Lo hago con mucho gusto y más porque es amiga de Nuestra Reina.- El sastre real le hace una reverencia y ese momento llega su esposa.-Celeste, ya las Reinas deben irse.

-Con gusto, las acompañaré hasta la salida.- Le hace una reverencia a todas y las acompaña hasta afuera de su casa.-Gracias por venir, espero vuelvan pronto.

-Gracias a usted, Señora Celeste por recibirnos en su casa y claro que pronto volveremos debemos venir a probarnos nuestros vestidos.- Afrodita la abraza en muestra de agradecimiento y despedida.

El carruaje real seguía esperándolas afuera desde que llegaron tal y como lo pidió la Reina Afrodita. Todas se despidieron de la esposa del sastre real y agradecieron sus atenciones. Luego se dirigieron hasta el carruaje y subieron.

-¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero probarme mi vestido.

-Sí y yo quiero ver cuando no te quede por comer tanto.- Dijo Atenea burlándose de Afrodita.

-¡Cállate! Eso no va a pasar, además, me voy a cuidar bastante.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros.

-Lo dudo mucho, ya que con los nervios de la Boda no vas a evitar comer y subir unos 10 kilos.- Al decir esto Atenea todas se rieron incluso ella.

-Ya dejen de burlarse de mí.- Afrodita hace pucheros y se pone roja del enojo.-No es justo.- Luego voltea su rostro hacia la ventana.

-¡Pero qué esperabas, Afrodita! Si te burlaste de ella primero el mismo día de su Boda.

-Lo sé, Urania. Mas recuerden que todas le advertimos que no comiera tanto y no hizo caso. Quedó hecha una cerdita y por eso no le quedó su vestido en el último momento.- Atenea se pone furiosa.

-Ahora si te voy a…- Calisto detiene a Atenea.

-Basta, Atenea. Vas hacer que todas nos caigamos del carruaje.

-Calisto, tiene razón. Podrías provocar un accidente, además, ya casi llegamos al Palacio. Si quieres allá puedes seguir peleando con Afrodita.- Dijo Gea.

-No entiendo, porque se molesta tanto conmigo, sí sólo dije la verdad- Dijo Afrodita mientras hacía pucheros.

-¡Cállate, Afrodita!- Dijo Atenea furiosa y luego le saca la lengua a Afrodita, ésta le hizo lo mismo.

Todas comenzaron a reír y durante todo el camino Afrodita y Atenea seguían peleando. Cuando terminaron todas empezaron hacer una que otra broma para evitar que ellas 2 se siguieran peleando.

Al llegar al palacio, bajaron del carruaje y cada Reina se fue despidiendo de Afrodita. Aunque Atenea estaba algo molesta con ella, en el fondo la quería.

-Hasta luego, Afrodita.- Se despide y luego le susurra al oído.- Recuerda que con los nervios de la Boda vas a engordar, jajajajajaja.

-Ya verás que no.- Afrodita hace pucheros y luego le saca la lengua.

Algunas de las Reinas sacaron sus Cristales para abrir los portales que las llevarían a sus Planetas. Calisto y Hera se iban al Planeta Mercurio, Artemisa y Urania al Planeta Tierra, Atenea y Perséfone al Planeta Marte, Gea y Andrómeda al Planeta Urano. Mientras que Serenity decidió quedarse un rato en el Planeta Venus con Afrodita mientras esperaba a Solaris su amado prometido y así irse juntos a la Luna.

-¡Oye, Serenity! No es justo, Atenea es muy mala conmigo.- Dijo Afrodita haciendo pucheros.

-Jajajajaja, tú misma lo provocaste al burlarte así de ella, así que no deberías quejarte.

-Tienes razón, pero que ni crea que me pasará lo mismo que ella. Como dije me cuidaré.

-Entonces no lo digas, hazlo y ya.

-Sí lo haré y dentro de 5 semanas verán todas, lo perfecto que me quedará mi vestido.

-Espero que no te dejes ganar por los nervios, amiga.

-Tranquila, amiga. No me dejaré vencer por los nervios.- Dijo Afrodita empezándose a preocupar y fingió una sonrisa para que Serenity no lo notara.

En ese instante, llegan Solaris junto con Hércules. Ambos vieron a sus hermosas prometidas y las fueron a saludar.

-Mi amor, pensé que te habías ido a la Luna.- Dijo Solaris mientras abrazaba a Serenity y le daba un beso.

-No, te estaba esperando para poder irnos juntos, ¿no te molesta?

-No, mi Reina. ¿Por qué piensas que me iba a molestar? Tú sabes lo mucho que Te Amo y lo mucho que me encanta tu compañía.- Dijo Solaris viendo con ternura a su prometida y luego le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Pero en parte no me podía ir a la luna, ya que tú tienes el Cristal de Plata.

-Jejejejeje, sí tienes razón, hermosa. Perdóname.- Dijo Solaris algo apenado.

-Amor, pensé que estabas adentro del Palacio con nuestro sastre real y las demás escogiendo sus vestidos.- Le dijo Hércules a Afrodita.

-No, pero fuimos a su casa y acabamos de llegar de allá, las demás se acaban de ir.- Dijo Afrodita poniendo sus manos en su cintura.-Mmm, ustedes, ¿porqué llegan tan temprano? ¿No era que andaban cazando?

-Jejejejeje, la verdad es…es que me moría de ganas de verte, mi amor.- Dijo Hércules mientras ría apenado y ponía una mano en su nuca.

-Sí, pasó todo el día convenciéndome de volver al Palacio y como buen amigo, decidí hacerle caso y bueno aquí estamos.- Dijo Solaris.

-Menos mal que fuimos a la casa del sastre real, si no hubieran visto los vestidos que escogimos para Nuestra Boda y eso nos traería mala suerte.- Afrodita le susurra a Serenity y ella se ríe.

-Mmm, ¿qué están murmurando?- Dijo Hércules algo serio.

-No es nada, amor. Son sólo cosas de mujeres.- Dijo Afrodita sonrojada.

-Amigo, eso no se pregunta. Saber lo que las mujeres murmuran o están planeando es un peligro, jajajajajaja.

-Tienes razón, Solaris. Prefiero no saberlo.

-Bueno, nosotros ya debemos irnos.

-Sí, ya casi es hora de la cena. Yuri y Casandra ya deben tener todo preparado.- Dijo Serenity.

-Espera, amigo. Necesito decirte algo.- Dijo Hércules.

-Está bien, amigo.- Dijo Solaris mientras caminaba junto a Hércules un poco lejos de sus prometidas.

-Gracias por cubrirnos, no podían saber que te andaba acompañando en la Tierra con los demás para ver tu traje y los de tus caballeros para Nuestra Boda. Mañana debo ir a donde mi sastre real para mandar hacer mi traje y el de mis caballeros, de una vez aprovecharé para mandar a una de mis sirvientas a recoger las telas y lo demás que necesitamos para nuestros trajes. Espero y no le cuentes nada a Serenity, pero trata de averiguar los colores que escogió para su vestido y el de sus damas, ya sabes para la tela de los trajes. Yo haré mi parte con Afrodita.

-De nada y tranquilo, Hércules. No diré nada. Mañana en la mañana te mando una carta con uno de mis sirvientes, informándote todo con detalle. Bueno volvamos con las chicas.

-Sí, vamos.- Ambos regresan a donde están sus prometidas.

-Ustedes se traen algo.- Dicen Afrodita y Serenity a unísono cruzadas de brazos.

-No, amor. Sólo estábamos hablando sobre hacer una reunión con los chicos antes de la Boda.- Dijo Hércules sonrojado junto con Solaris.

-Ahá, entonces, ¿por qué se pusieron así?- Dijo Serenity.

-Ponernos, ¿cómo? Ustedes andan desvariando, seguro deben estar cansadas. Mi flor, vámonos, así podrás descansar y Afrodita también.

-Mmm, está bien, amor. Pero tarde o temprano averiguaré lo que se traen entre manos ustedes 2.- Dijo Serenity no muy convencida por lo que dijo su prometido.

-Tranquila, amiga. Que yo también haré mi parte.- Dijo Afrodita guiñándole el ojo a Serenity.

-Bueno, hora de irnos.- Solaris saca el Cristal de Plata de su saco y luego agarró la mano de su prometida.-Cristal de Plata, dame el poder para regresar a nuestro hogar.- El Cristal empieza a brillar.-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!

Ante ellos, se abrió un portal, ambos entraron en él. Serenity y Solaris agitaron su mano despidiéndose de sus amigos. Al llegar a los jardínes del Palacio Lunar, Yuri los estaba esperando en la entrada y ellos se dirigieron hasta donde ella estaba.

-Mis Reyes, bienvenidos a casa. La cena está lista, si gustan. Pueden pasar al Comedor Principal, enseguida, les servimos la comida.

-Gracias, Yuri. Ahora vamos.- Dijo Serenity mientras Yuri le hace una reverencia a ella y a su prometido y se retira hacia el Comedor Principal.-Amor, tengo hambre. Vamos a cenar, ¿sí?

-Claro, mi hermosa flor. A eso hemos venido.- Ambos fueron de la mano hacia el Comedor.- Y dime, ¿cómo estuvo tu día, mi Reina?

-La pasé muy bien con las chicas, como siempre Atenea se puso a pelear con Afrodita, jajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajaja, esas 2 jamás cambiarán y ¿qué más hicieron?

-Jajajajaja, sí. Amor, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Me lo puedes preguntar cuando estemos cenando, también muero de hambre.

Al llegar al Comedor Principal, Yuri y Heros los estaban esperando. Ambos les ayudaron a acomodarse en sus respectivas sillas, Yuri fue un momento a la cocina para darles órdenes a las demás sirvientas de ir a servir la comida y éstas lo hicieron.

Cuando terminaron de servir la cena, los Reyes estaban algo impacientes por comer, ya que todo tenía buen olor y tenía buen ver. Aunque la cocinera real siempre hacía todo bien, esta comida tenía algo en especial.

-Mmm, Yuri dale a Casandra mis felicitaciones. Esta comida está muy deliciosa.- Dijo Serenity al probar el primer bocado.

-Mmm, tiene razón, mi amada Reina. Yuri también dale mis felicitaciones.- Dijo Solaris dándole un bocado a su comida.

-Sí, esta comida es diferente a las demás veces. Tiene un toque especial.

-Está bien, sus Majestades. Bueno, lo que sé es que Casandra quería hacerles algo único solamente para ustedes, por su próxima Boda. Al igual que ella todos en el Reino estamos muy contentos.- Dijo Yuri dándoles una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también lo estamos y algo deseosos porque llegue ese día, Yuri.- Dijo Serenity devolviéndole la sonrisa a su sirvienta.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más, sus Altezas?

-No gracias, Yuri. Cuando te necesitemos te llamamos, por mientras ya puedes retirarte al igual tú, Heros.- Dijo Solaris.

-Estaré en las afueras del Comedor como siempre, por si me necesitan, mis Reyes.- Dijo Heros haciéndoles una reverencia y cerrando la puerta.

-Yo estaré en la cocina.- Dijo Yuri haciéndoles una reverencia mientras se retiraba.

-Gracias, Yuri.- Dijeron a unísono Serenity y Solaris, luego rieron.

Al salir los sirvientes, dejaron solos a los Reyes disfrutando de su cena y de su mutua compañía.

-Ahora que estamos solos. Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué te traes con Hércules?

-Nada, amor. Ya lo habíamos dicho estábamos hablando de la reunión que haremos y sobre las cosas que tenemos preparadas para ese día.

-Mmm, sabes no te creo. Lo averiguaré sea como sea.

-Lo sé, mi flor. Mejor cambiamos de tema y cuéntame más sobre cómo estuvo tu día.- Dijo Solaris tratando de evadir la conversación.

-Mmm, está bien.- Dijo Serenity mirándolo con desconfianza.-Fui a la casa del sastre real junto con Afrodita y las chicas para ver escoger el diseño y el color de nuestros vestidos.

-Pero, Afrodita le había dicho a Hércules que él llegaría al Palacio. ¿Por qué no llegó?

-Bueno es que ella sabía que en cualquier momento ustedes llegarían al Palacio y no quería que ustedes vieran los vestidos que escogimos para la Boda. Entonces, decidió que fuéramos a la casa de su sastre real.

-Mmm, ya. Por la superstición de la mala suerte, ¿no?

-Sí, siendo una superstición o no. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Tienes razón. Me imagino que se verán hermosas igual que sus damas.

-Sí, vamos a quedar hermosas, más con los colores y diseños que elegimos. Los vestidos de mis damas serán color blanco y con una cinta plateada en el medio y mi vestido será blanco con detalles plateados. Estoy emocionada ya quiero casarme contigo…

-_¡Qué hermosa se ve cuando habla con emoción sobre Nuestra Boda! ¡Cómo desearía que pasara rápido el tiempo para que llegue nuestro Gran Día! Y así pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado._- Dijo Solaris pensando para sí mientras admiraba la belleza de su prometida.

-Amor, ¿me estás escuchando?- Dijo Serenity sacando a Solaris de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, te estoy escuchando.

-Mmm, no parece. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En nada importante. Sólo estoy admirando tu belleza, mi amor.

-Gracias, amor.- Dijo Serenity sonrojada.

-Jejejeje. Bueno, mi Reina. Terminemos de cenar, ¿quieres?

-Está bien.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos Reyes se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, quién es abierta por Heros.

-Buenas noches, sus Majestades.- Dijo Heros despidiéndose de ellos y haciéndoles una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, Heros.- Dijeron a unísono Serenity y Solaris.

Ambos siguieron su camino rumbo al balcón del Salón Principal, después de la cena había decidido ahí para admirar las estrellas.

-¡Cómo me gusta ver las estrellas y como se reflejan en el Mar de la Serenidad! ¿A ti no?- Dijo Serenity mientras se acercaba al barandal del balcón.

-Sí, son muy hermosas.- Dijo Solaris se ponía al lado de su prometida.-Al igual que el brillo de tus ojos.- Serenity se sonroja.-¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que Te Amo?- Solaris abraza a Serenity por detrás.

-Sí, muchas veces me lo has dicho, mi amor.

-No pararé de decirlo hasta mi muerte. Te Amo, más que a mi propia vida y no me importaría si la pierdo por ti.- Serenity entristeció un poco, se puso frente a Solaris y le acaricia el rostro con una mano.

-Mi amor, tu no vas a morir. Si lo haces, va ser conmigo. Moriremos juntos, recuerda que también Te Amo con todo mi corazón. Ya no pensemos en cosas malas y disfrutemos del paisaje.

-Tienes razón, mi Reina. Mejor disfrutemos este momento.- Ambos se miran a los ojos y se dan un beso apasionado.

Después de ese beso, se separan para seguir disfrutando de las estrellas en el cielo. Al pasar de una hora, Solaris bosteza y Serenity se percata de ello y ríe.

-Amor, ya es tarde. ¿No crees?

-Sí, tienes razón, mi bella flor. Vámonos a descansar.

-Sí, vamos.

Ambos se dieron la mano para ir rumbo a sus habitaciones. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un pasillo que separaba los separaba.

-Bueno, esta es la despedida. No es justo.- Dijo Serenity algo triste no quería separarse de su prometido quería amanecer a su lado, mas sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Dentro de pronto, no habrá pasillo que nos separa. Sólo ten paciencia, mi amor.- Dijo Solaris sabía lo que sentía Serenity, él se sentía igual pero debían esperar hasta casarse. Ella se alegró al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sí, en 5 semanas empezaremos nuestra vida juntos para siempre.

-Buenas noches, mi flor.

-Buenas noches, mi amor.

Se soltaron las manos para darse un último beso y luego se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar a sus habitaciones, terminaron de cambiarse, se sentaron en sus camas para ver hacia su ventana el cielo.

-Serenity.

-Solaris.

Después de mencionar sus nombres al viento, ambos se acostaron en sus camas y se quedaron completamente dormidos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, pensando en el futuro que pronto compartirían.

A la mañana siguiente, el Rey Solaris se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Cuando llegó se sentó en su escritorio, agarró pluma y papel de uno de sus cajones, empezó a escribir una carta para su amigo Hércules, tal y como lo habían planeado el día anterior. Mandó a llamar con otro de sus sirvientes a Heros y éste al llegar a la oficina vió al Rey sentado en su escritorio terminando de escribir.

-Buenos días, su Majestad. ¿Me mandó a llamar?

-Sí, Heros. Necesito que le entregues esta carta que estoy terminando de escribir al Rey Hércules en Venus.

-Como usted ordene, mi Señor.

-Sólo deja que la guarde en un sobre, la selle y hable con el Rey Hércules para informarle de que tú irás a darle la carta.

-Sí, su Alteza.

Al terminar de sellar la carta con el símbolo del Reino Lunar, el Rey Solaris saca de uno de los cajones de su escritorio el Cristal de Plata para poder contactar a su amigo.

-Cristal de Plata, dame el poder para contactar a Hércules.- Alza el Cristal entre sus manos y éste empieza a brillar con intensidad.-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!- Se abre una pantalla enfrente de él y su sirviente Heros. En él ven al Rey Hércules en su oficina sentado en su escritorio.-¡Hola, amigo!

-¡Hola, Solaris!

-¿Estás solo?

-Sí, creo que Afrodita sigue en su habitación y ¿tú?

-Sí, Serenity igual está en su habitación.

-Menos mal, si no se enterarían de nuestro plan. Me imagino que ayer te estuvo interrogando.

-Sí, pero no le dije nada no te preocupes.

-¡Qué alivio! Igual Afrodita estuvo preguntándome bastante sobre lo que estuvimos hablando entre nosotros y dime, ¿ya tienes la carta?

-Sí, mi sirviente Heros irá a entregártela.- Dijo Solaris mientras señalaba a su sirviente y éste le hace una reverencia.

-Perfecto, entonces envíalo.

-Oye, Solaris. ¿Siempre irás donde tu sastre real con los demás chicos?

-Sí, iré más tarde.

-Iré con ustedes, entonces. Quiero irme a despejar un poco tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora.

-Está bien, amigo. Te esperaremos, entonces.

-Nos vemos luego, amigo.

-Hasta luego, Solaris.- Después de haber dicho esto Hércules la pantalla se desvanece.

-Bueno, Heros. Aquí tienes la carta.- Solaris le entrega la carta.-Ahora, abriré un portal para llegues al Rey Hércules.

-Sí, mi Rey.

-Cristal de Plata, bríndame tu poder para que mi sirviente Heros llegue a Venus y entregue la carta al Rey Hércules.- El Cristal hace lo mismo que hizo la primera vez.-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!- Se abre el porta y Heros entra en él.

**En el Planeta Venus**

El Rey Hércules sigue en su escritorio esperando la llegada del sirviente de su amigo, cuando de pronto se abre frente a él un portal. De él sale el sirviente y luego el portal se cierra enfrente de ellos.

-Buenos días, su Majestad.- Dijo Heros llegando a la oficina del Rey y haciéndole una reverencia.-Aquí le entrego la carta que mi Rey Solaris tenía para usted.- Se la entrega a Hércules.

-Gracias, Heros. Dile al Rey de mi parte, que apenas lea la carta enviaré a una de mis sirvientes a recoger las telas para nuestros trajes.

-Sí, mi Rey. Le daré su mensaje.

-Bueno, Heros. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a la Luna y nuevamente te doy las gracias por entregarme la carta.

-No es nada, mi Señor. Sólo hago mi trabajo.- Heros le hace una reverencia mientras que Hércules le sonríe y saca de uno de los cajones de su escritorio el Cristal de Venus.

-Cristal de Venus, dame el poder para que Heros, el sirviente de Solaris regrese a la Luna.- Hércules alza el Crista y este empieza a brillar.-¡Por el poder del Cristal de Venus!- Se abrió un portal delante de ellos.

-Gracias, su Alteza.- Heros le hace una última reverencia a Hércules, entra al portal y éste desaparece.

Tiempo después, tocan la puerta de la oficina y Hércules se pone algo nervioso sabía que era Afrodita.

-Sí…sí, ¿quién es?

-Amor, soy yo. Afrodita. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa.- Dijo Hércules tratando de calmarse un poco.

-¿Estabas ocupado?- Dijo Afrodita mientras entraba a la oficina.

-No, en realidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mmm, es que te escuché hablando con alguién y pensé que estabas haciendo algo importante.

-No, sólo era que uno de los sirvientes de la Luna que tenía una carta para mí.

-Está bien, amor. Oye, ¿me prestas el Cristal de Venus? Es que necesito enviarle una carta urgente a Serenity.

-Mmm, ok.- Dijo Hércules algo dudoso y agarra el Cristal para dárselo.-Ten el…-Afrodita le arrebata el Cristal.

-Gracias, mi amor.- Dijo Afrodita mientras camina hacia la puerta, le guiña el ojo, le tira un beso con la mano a Hércules y se retira con rápidez de la oficina.

-Pero, ¿qué?- Dijo Hércules desconcertado.-Algo se trae mi Diosa, mejor sigo en lo mío. Prefiero no averiguar qué es lo que está tramando. Mmm, seguro son cosas de la Boda y yo haciéndome ideas locas en la cabeza.

Afrodita iba caminando muy contenta hacia su habitación y de camino se encontró a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Buenos días, mi Reina.

-Buenos días, Orion.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, su Alteza?

-Sí, necesito enviar una carta a la Reina de la Luna.

-Está bien, su Majestad.

-Pero aún no la he escrito, jejejeje.- Dijo Afrodita algo apenada con su sirviente.-Necesito que me acompañes hasta mi habitación y esperes afuera. Apenas tenga lista la carta, te llamaré.

-Como usted ordene, mi Señora.

Ambos siguieron el camino hacia la habitación. Al llegar, Afrodita se encerró, se sentó en su tocador, sacó una pluma y papel de uno de los cajones y comenzó a escribir. Mientras que Orion aguardaba afuera de la habitación, tal y como se lo había pedido ella.

-Listo, terminé.- Dijo Afrodita después de varios minutos de escribir la carta, meterla en un sobre y sellarla con el símbolo del Planeta Venus.-Mmm debo avisarle a Serenity sobre la carta.- Saca el Cristal de Venus de su vestido y lo alza.-Cristal de Venus, dame el poder para comunicarme con la Serenity.- El Cristal comienza a brillar con intensidad.-¡Por el poder del Cristal de Venus!- Aparece una pantalla delante de ella y ve la imagen de Serenity aún dormida en su cama.-¡Serenity, despierta! ¡Despierta, ya! No puedo creer que no me escuche. ¡SERENITY!

-¡AH!- Se asusta Serenity y cae de la cama.-Ey, oye tú. ¿Cómo te atreves a…?- Trataba de levantarse hasta que vio la pantalla que tenía enfrente.-¡Ah, Afrodita! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, no tan bien como tú. En serio, Serenity. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el sueño tan pesado que con ningún ruido te despiertes?

-Jejejejeje, no siempre soy así. Lo que sucede es que ayer tuve una noche espectacular.

-¡En serio! Debes contarme todo con detalle.

-Después y dime, ¿qué necesitas? ¿Por qué me despertaste de esa manera?

-Mmm, porque…jejejeje. Se me olvidó.

-Jajajajajajaja, ay amiga. Nunca cambiarás.

-Jejejejeje, perdón. Dijo Afrodita mientras tocaba su nuca con una de sus manos.-Yay, ya me acordé.

-Entonces, dilo. Si no déjame volver a dormir.

-Está bien, es que necesito enviarte una carta con uno de mis sirvientes.

-Jajajajaja, sabes que no es conveniente que un sirviente vea a una Reina en ropa de dormir.

-Jejejeje, tienes razón. ¿Con quién dejo la carta para que puedas recibirla?

-Deja la carta con mi sirvienta Yuri.

-Ok, amiga. Nos vemos luego, esperaré con ansias tu carta para que me cuentes todo.

Al terminar la conversación, la pantalla desapareció y Afrodita dejó el Cristal encima del tocador y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Listo, Orion, Ya puedes pasar.

-Sí, su Majestad.- Dijo Orion mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Aquí está la carta para que la entregues.- Afrodita le entrega la carta a Orion. Los planes cambiaron ya no se lo entregarás a la Reina Serenity, se lo entregarás a su sirvienta Yuri.

-Está bien, mi Señora.

-Te enseñaré el camino a través de un portal que abriré con el Cristal de Venus, lo dejaré abierto para que puedas regresar.

-Gracias, mi Reina.- Le hace una reverencia mientras que Afrodita va hacia su tocador, agarra el Cristal y lo alza.

-Cristal de Venus, por favor vuélveme a brindar tu poder, para que mi sirviente Orion pueda llegar hacia Yuri la sirvienta de Serenity.- El Cristal vuelve a brillar por segunda vez.-¡Por el poder del Cristal de Venus!- Se abre un portal delante de ellos y Orion entra en él.

**En la Luna**

Yuri estaba en la cocina sentada junto a la cocinera real Casandra preparando el desayuno para los Reyes. Cuando de pronto, se abre un portal delante de ellas y de él sale Orion.

-Buenos días, Señoritas.- Dijo Orion mientras les hace una reverencia.-Soy Orion, uno de los sirvientes del Palacio de Venus y vengo de parte de la Reina Afrodita. ¿Quién de ustedes es Yuri?

-Soy yo.- Dijo Yuri levantándose de su silla.

-Tengo estrictas órdenes de mi Señora de entregarle esta carta para su Reina.- Dijo Orion y luego le dio la carta.

-Gracias, en seguida se la entregaré.

-Con su permiso me retiro. ¡Qué tengan un lindo día!- Dijo Orion haciéndoles una reverencia para luego entrar nuevamente al portal y éste desapareció.

Después que Orion se fue, Yuri fue inmediatamente a la habitación de la Reina Serenity y al llegar toca la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, mi Reina! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Yuri, ¿eres tú?

-Sí, su Alteza.

-Pasa, te estaba esperando.-Dijo Serenity sentada en su cama mientras que Yuri abría la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

-Mi Señora, llegó una carta para usted del Planeta Venus. Dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba para entregársela a Serenity.

-Sí la estaba esperando. Gracias Yuri.- Dijo Serenity sonriéndole apenas le entregó la carta.

-De nada, su Majestad. ¿Necesita algo más?

-Sí, ¿me podrías preparar el baño?

-Está bien, mi Reina. ¿Con agua de rosas?

-No, esta vez que sea con agua de jazmines. Hoy estoy muy contenta y quiero hacer un cambio.

-Como usted ordene, mi Señora.- Dijo Yuri sonriendo, le hace una reverencia y luego se dirige al baño a prepararle su baño.

-Mmm, ¿qué será lo que tiene que decirme, Afrodita?- Dijo Serenity algo preocupada.-Espero, no sean malas noticias. Mejor leo la carta.- Abre el sobre, rompe el sello con el símbolo del Planeta Venus, saca la carta y empieza a leerla.

"**¡Hola, amiga! Espero que te encuentres bien, el motivo de esta carta: es para decirte que mi sastre real me envió una carta, diciéndome que no encuentra las telas para nuestros vestidos…"**

-No puede ser y ¿ahora qué haremos? Mejor no me adelanto a nada y sigo leyendo.

"…**No te preocupes, Artemisa me contactó temprano. Le comenté lo sucedido y se ofreció en ayudarnos, como sabemos la Tierra tiene las mejores telas para todo tipo de ocasiones en todo el Universo. Ella se encargará de escoger las telas para nuestros vestidos con ayuda de una de mis sirvientas, quién se encargaré de entregárselas a mi sastre y en 5 semanas, todo estará listo. Cuídate.**

** Con amor, tu mejor amiga, Afrodita…"**

-¡Qué alivio! Sólo queda preparar mi parte de la boda.- Dijo Serenity mientras pone la carta en su cama.

-Su Majestad, su baño ya está listo. Dijo Yuri mientras salía del baño.

-Gracias, Yuri.

-¿Necesita algo más, mi Reina?

-Sí, avísame apenas el desayuno esté preparado en el Comedor Principal.

-Sí, su Alteza.- Dijo Yuri mientras le hace una reverencia a Serenity y se retira de la habitación.

La Reina Serenity fue a disfrutar de su baño en su cómoda tina, se puso a pensar en todos los preparativos que le faltaban para su Boda que aunque fueran pocos debía tenerlos listos antes de tiempo.

Después de media hora, la Reina ya estaba vestida, se dirigió hacia su tocador para hacerse su peinado habitual y luego de un par de minutos, tocan a su puerta.

-Mi Señora, el desayuno está listo.

-Gracias, Yuri.

-De nada, su Majestad.

La Reina terminó de acomodar su peinado y salió de su habitación rumbo al Comedor Principal. Al llegar a la entrada del Comedor vio llegar a su amado, al verse ambos se sonrieron, se dieron la mano y así entraron juntos para ir a desayunar.

-Buenos días, sus Majestades.-Dijeron Yuri y Heros a unísono.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron Serenity y Solaris sonriéndoles a sus sirvientes.

Heros y Yuri ayudaron a los Reyes a sentarse en sus respectivas sillas. Después de sentarse, Yuri fue a la cocina para dar la misma orden que les daba a las demás sirvientas para que sirvieran la comida mientras que Heros fue a quedarse cerca de la entrada del Comedor.

Al terminar de servir el desayuno, los Reyes les agradecieron a sus sirvientas por todo. Luego, todas se retiraron a la cocina mientras que Heros como siempre les cerró la puerta del Comedor Principal y se quedó afuera.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, mi hermosa flor?- Dijo Solaris mientras admiraba a su prometida.

-Bien, mi amor. Y ¿tú?

-Bien, soñé con la mujer que más amo en todo el Universo.

-Yo también Te Amo, mi Rey.- Dijo Serenity sonrojada.

-Yo Te Amo más, mi Reina. Sabes, ¿qué tal si dejo mis deberes como Rey por hoy y hacemos un día de campo?

-Mmm, amor. No puedo debo preparar todo lo que falta para Nuestra Boda.

-Será otro día, entonces. Dijo Solaris algo triste.

-Amor, sabes que todo tiene que quedar perfecto y no creo tardar mucho, Afrodita tiene listo la mitad de todo y pues en algunas cosas me ha ayudado.

-Tranquila mi Reina. Te entiendo y me alegra mucho que Afrodita te esté ayudando.

-Jajajajaja, a veces pienso que quiere más esta Boda que yo.

-Jajajajajaja, es normal en ella. Está muy feliz porque al fin nos casaremos juntos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno terminemos de desayunar, me imagino que tienes mucho por a hacer al igual que yo.

-Sí, tengo que firmar unos papeles, contactar a otros Reyes para renovar los Tratados de Alianza y hacerles una visita a sus Planetas para una breve reunión.

-Amor.- Dijo Serenity extrañada y con algo de temor.- Recuerda, Nuestra Luna de Miel.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Las visitas las haré después, jamás dejaría a mi bella flor sola en Nuestra Luna de Miel.

-Más te vale, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que Gea.

-No, va ser así. No te preocupes, mejor terminemos de desayunar, ¿quieres?

-Sí.

Al terminar de desayunar, Yuri sale de la cocina junto con unas cuantas sirvientas para recoger todo. El Rey Solaris se levanta de su silla, se dirige hasta donde está la Reina Serenity para posar un tierno beso en sus labios y luego se retira para ir a su oficina.

-Hasta más tarde, mi bella flor.

-Hasta más tarde, mi amor. Te Amo.

-Yo también, Te Amo.- Dijo Solaris mientras se retiraba y Heros le abría la puerta.

-Yuri, necesito que le digas a Casandra que necesito ayuda para escoger los canapés y el sabor del pastel para mi Boda.

-Sí, su Alteza.-Dijo Yuri mientras terminaban de recoger todo junto a las demás sirvientas y para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.

La Reina Serenity se levantó de su asiento, dirigió su camino hacia el balcón del Salón Principal, no sin antes despedirse de su sirviente Heros, quién a su vez le abrió la puerta y después se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar al balcón, la Reina suspiró un poco el aire fresco de la mañana y luego se acerca al barandal para mirar el cielo.

-¡Qué hermoso está el día! Mi amado Solaris, desearía haber pasado todo el día contigo. Pero al igual que Afrodita, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, mi Señora.- Dijo Yuri al ver a Serenity muy metida en sus pensamientos y viendo al cielo.-Casandra accedió a ayudarla con gusto y me dijo que la está esperando en la cocina.

-No me interrumpías, Yuri. Al contrario, gracias por decirme. Vamos no hagamos esperar a Casandra.

-Está bien, mi Reina.

Ambas dirigieron su camino hasta la cocina. Cuando llegaron, algunas sirvientas estaban lavando y guardando los platos mientras que Heros estaba desayunando. Todos al ver que la Reina había entrado, dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres un momento para hacerle una reverencia.

-Buenos días, Reina Serenity.

-Buenos días, chicas.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, su Majestad.

-No, chicas. Terminen sus deberes y quédense. Entre más ayuda tenga mejor.

-¿Ayuda, con qué, su Alteza?- Dijo una de las sirvientas con algo de curiosidad.

-Con algunos preparativos para mi Boda con él Rey Solaris.- Dijo Serenity mientras veía la emoción que tenían sus sirvientas.

-Bueno, yo si me tengo que retirar.- Dijo Heros terminando de desayunar.- Buenos días, mi Señora.- Le hace una reverencia a Serenity y luego se retira de la cocina.

-Cuente con nuestra ayuda, mi Reina. Si tengo que cocinar ahora mismo, lo hago.- Dijo Casandra muy emocionada de ayudarle a la Reina con su Boda.

-No va ser necesario, Casandra. Dijo Serenity sonriéndole.

-Está bien, como usted ordene, su Alteza. Bueno, chicas terminen lo que están haciendo, para que ayudemos a nuestra Reina.

Todas siguieron lavando y guardando platos mientras que Serenity buscaba una silla donde sentarse cerca de su cocinera Casandra. Cuando las sirvientas incluyendo Yuri terminaron de hacer todo, se sentaron cerca de ellas.

-Ok, chicas. Como todas saben dentro de poco el Rey y yo nos casaremos y bueno necesito elegir el diseño, el sabor de mi pastel de Bodas y los canapés que se servirán en la fiesta.

-Claro, mi Señora. Estamos para ayudarla en todo lo que desee y ¿ya sabe que es lo que gustaría?- Dijo una de las sirvientas emocionada de ayudar.

-Mmm, bueno como parte de los adornos, quiero que sean iguales a los de mi vestido que será blanco con plateado y estaba pensando que la envoltura del pastel fuera así.

-Y ¿del sabor que tendrá por dentro?- Dijo Casandra.

-De fresas, por supuesto.

-¿Los canapés?

-Jejejejeje, no sé todavía, Casandra. Por eso, les pedí su ayuda.

-Tranquila, mi Reina. Nosotras con gusto le ayudaremos a elegir los canapés. Además, usted sabe lo felices que estamos por su Boda con el Rey- Dijo Yuri.

-Les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

-De nada, su Majestad.- Dijeron todas a unísono.

-Su Alteza, ¿qué le parecieron los canapés que hice para su Fiesta de Compromiso?- Dijo Casandra tratando de ayudarla un poco.

-Sí, estuvieron deliciosos.

-Pues, puedo hacerlos de nuevo para su Boda. También puedo hacer otros para variar un poco y así que los invitados no se den cuenta de que la mayoría de los canapés son los que se sirvieron en su Fiesta de Compromiso.

-Gracias, Casandra.

-Deje preparo unos cuando para ver qué opina, mi Reina y las chicas.

-Me parece estupenda idea.

Casandra empezó a preparar unos cuantos canapés con la ayuda de Yuri y algunas sirvientas. Las demás estaban haciéndose bromas y riéndose junto con la Reina Serenity. Casandra y Yuri veían la escena fascinadas, estaban muy contentas de lo buena que era la Reina que sin importarle que ellas fueran sólo sus sirvientas también podía divertirse como iguales.

Después de unas cuantas horas, los canapés estaban listos Casandra los repartió en unos pequeños platos y Yuri le ayudó a repartirlos junto con un jugo de naranja que había preparado para acompañarlos. Luego de repartir todo, Casandra y Yuri junto con las sirvientas que les ayudaron se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas para compartir con las demás y la Reina.

Serenity al terminar de comer los canapés y dar opinión positiva junto con sus sirvientas. Se despidió de ellas agradeciéndoles por todo y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación para escribir la respuesta a la carta que le envió Afrodita.

-Listo, terminé de escribir la carta.- Dijo Serenity después de varios minutos de escribir, guardó la carta en un sobre y le puso el sello con el símbolo del Reino Lunar.- Ahora lo único que queda es avisarle a Afrodita que se la enviaré. Mmm, para eso necesito el Cristal de Plata.

La Reina deja la carta en el tocador y sale de su habitación rumbo a la oficina de su amado prometido. Mientras el Rey Solaris terminaba de comunicarse con uno de los Reyes del Universo Medio, se quedó sumergido un momento viendo unos papeles que estaba sobre su escritorio, cuando de pronto tocan la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Amor, soy yo. Serenity.

-Pasa, mi flor.

-¿Estás ocupado?- Dijo Serenity mientras abría la puerta para entrar y Solaris dejaba los papeles que tenía en su mano sobre su escritorio.

-No mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mmm, es que necesito que me preste por unos instantes el Cristal de Plata para hablar con Afrodita. Bueno, si no lo estás ocupando, porque si es así vuelvo más tarde.

-Tranquila, mi Reina. Por ahora no lo estoy usando con gusto te lo presto.- Dijo Solaris mientras saca el Cristal de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo entrega en sus manos.

-Gracias, mi amor.- Dijo Serenity acercándose a él para darle un dulce beso en su mejilla.-Luego te lo devuelvo, de seguro más tarde vas a necesitarlo.

-Está bien, mi reina.

-Hasta luego, mi Rey. Nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo Serenity abriendo la puerta para luego retirarse nuevamente hacia su habitación.

Al llegar una leve preocupación se empezó a apoderar de ella, sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder si se casaba.

-¿Por qué siento esto? Tengo miedo, debería aplazar mi Boda y ¿sí le digo sobre esto a Afrodita? Tal vez ella me entienda.- Dijo Serenity mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación.-¡Qué estoy diciendo! Debo ser positiva, nada malo va a pasar, todo saldrá perfecto.- Saca el Cristal de Plata de su vestido.-Será mejor que contacte a Afrodita.- Alza el Cristal.-Cristal de Plata, dame el poder para contactar a mi amiga la Reina Afrodita.- El Cristal empieza a brillar con mucha intensidad.-¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!- Después de haber dicho esto, Serenity. Una pantalla aparece frente a ella y la imagen de Afrodita empieza verse, estaba sentada entre las flores de los jardínes del Palacio de Venus.-¡Hola, Afrodita!

-¡Ah!- Dijo Afrodita algo distraída al aspirar el aroma de una flor que tenía en su mano.-¡Hola, Serenity! ¿Qué sucede?

-Amiga, tú siempre de olvidadiza. En la mañana, me enviaste una carta y me dijiste que te avisara cuando tuviera la respuesta, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, sí ya recuerdo, jejejejeje. Perdona, amiga. Es que he estado algo ocupada con algunas cosas de la Boda, yo sé que todo listo mi parte pues quise hacer más y bueno tú sabes lo emocionada que estoy. Ya quiero que pasen rápido los días.

-Yo igual he estado ocupada con mi parte de los preparativos para Nuestra Boda.

-Y dime, ¿no estás emocionada que ya casi nuestro sueño de casarnos juntas con nuestros amados prometidos se hará realidad?

-Sí, amiga. Lo estoy.

-Mmm, no parece. Serenity, te conozco bien y sé cuando algo te preocupa.

-Jajajajaja, no. Debes estar imaginando cosas, yo estoy completamente bien.

-Serenity, sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir. Soy tu mejor amiga.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, amiga. Sí estoy preocupada, presiento que algo malo está por suceder.

-Ay, amiga. Deja el negativismo, nada va a pasar no deberías preocuparte por cosas sin importancia. Además, todo saldrá perfecto.

-Está bien, amiga. Volviendo al tema de la carta, ya tengo la mía lista. ¿Quieres que te la envíe o que uno de tus sirvientes la recoja?

-Mmm, mejor que uno de mis sirvientes la recoja y que luego me la entregue.- Dijo Afrodita mientras veía con extrañeza a su amiga.-Amiga, te veo algo pálida y cansada.

-No es nada, Afrodita. Seguro es por los preparativos de la Boda.

-Descansa, Serenity. Nos veremos, pronto.

-Igualmente, amiga. Cuídate.- Dijo Serenity mientras la pantalla desaparecía y se fue a ver en el espejo de su tocador.- Tenía razón, Afrodita. Me voy algo pálida y me siento muy cansada, mmm, después descansaré. Por ahora debo esperar a que recojan la carta.

**En el Planeta Venus**

Después de que desapareció la pantalla frente a los ojos de la Reina Afrodita, ella se levantó de donde estaba, para entrar al Palacio para ir a buscar a uno de sus sirvientes con urgencia. Sabía que ellos siempre se la pasaban en la cocina, así que se dirigió allá.

De camino a la cocina, ella se encontró con su sirvienta Marine. Al verla suspiró de alivio.

-¡Buenas tardes, mi Señora!

-¡Buenas tardes, Marine! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte!

-¿Necesita algo, mi Reina?- Dijo Marine extrañada por actitud de Afrodita.

-Sí, necesito que vayas a la Luna a recoger una carta que tiene la Reina Serenity para mí.

-Está bien, su Alteza.

-Vamos a mi habitación. Allá tengo el Cristal de Venus que me ayudará a enviarte a la Luna.

-Sí, su Majestad.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación con total tranquilidad, Marine estaba tan feliz por el casamiento de sus Reyes al igual que los demás sirvientes, que no le importó ser impertinente y se animó a preguntarle a la Reina la Boda.

-Mi Reina, ¿cuándo se casará con el Rey?

-En 5 semanas, más o menos.

-Debe de estar muy contenta al igual que lo estamos todos en el Palacio y en todo Venus.

-Sí lo estoy y más porque nos casaremos junto a los Reyes de la Luna.

-¿Será una celebración doble?

-Sí, la Boda se celebrará aquí en Nuestro Planeta.

-Entonces, ¿todos nosotros deberemos trabajar el doble?

-No, Marine. Los sirvientes de la Luna harán su parte en la Boda.

- Está bien, mi Señora.

Ambas llegan a la habitación y entran en ella, la Reina Afrodita va hacia su tocador, busca el Cristal de Venus entre los cajones, al entrarlo lo saca.

-Listo, ya puedo enviarte a la Luna, Marine.- Dijo Afrodita mientras alzaba el Cristal.-Cristal de Venus, bríndame tu poder para guiar a mi sirvienta Marine hacia la Reina Serenity- El Cristal empieza a brillar intensamente.-¡Por el poder del Cristal de Venus!- Un portal se abre frente a ellas.-Marine, no te preocupes por el regreso mantendré abierto el portal.

-Sí, su Majestad.- Dijo Marine mientras entraba al portal.

**En la Luna**

La Reina Serenity estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama viendo a la ventana, cuando de pronto un portal se abre frente a ella.

-¡Buenas tardes, mi Reina!-Dijo Marine mientras salía del portal y hace una reverencia.-Soy Marine, una de las sirvientas de la Reina Afrodita y vengo a recoger una carta que usted tiene para ella.

-¡Buenas tardes, Marine! Espera, ya te entrego la carta.- Dijo Serenity mientras se levanta de su cama, va hacia su tocador, agarra la carta que está encima y se la entrega a Marine.- Aquí, tienes.

-Gracias, su Majestad.- Dijo Marine mientras le hacía una reverencia y entra al portal. Éste desaparece al irse.

-Mmm, se me olvidó decirle a la sirvienta que mañana visitaré a Afrodita.- Dijo Serenity y luego sintió un leve mareo.- Debería ir a ver al doctor para saber qué es lo que tengo. ¡Qué estoy pensando! Seguro estoy cansada por los preparativos de la Boda, sólo necesito descansar.- Serenity se dirige a su cama, se acuesta y empieza a quedarse dormida.

**En el Planeta de Venus**

La Reina Afrodita seguía sosteniendo el Cristal de Venus para mantener abierto el portal mientras regresaba su sirvienta de la Luna y así lo hizo. Al notar que ella había regresado, le sonríe.

-Mi Señora.-Dijo Marine mientras salía del portal y éste desaparecía detrás de ella.-Aquí traigo la carta.- Le entregó la carta a la Reina Afrodita y ella baja el Cristal.

-Gracias, Marine.

-Mi Reina, la veo un poco cansada.

-No es nada.

-¿Quiere que le mande a preparar algo?

-No, gracias. Sólo necesito descansar, ya te puedes retirar, Marine.

-Está bien, su Alteza. Dijo Marine haciéndole una reverencia y luego se retira de la habitación.

-Tiene razón, Marine.- Dijo Afrodita al verse en el espejo de su tocador mientras dejaba el Cristal de Venus encima.-Me veo algo cansada tal y como vi a Serenity hace un rato. Debe ser a causa del poder del Cristal, mmm, mejor leo la carta.- Abre el sobre, rompe el sello con el símbolo del Reino Luna, saca la carta y se pone a leerla.

"**¡Hola, Afrodita! Me alegro mucho que la situación de las telas para nuestros vestidos esté solucionado, sino Nuestra Boda sería un completo desastre para ambas. Gracias a Helios, que tenemos amigas que siempre están para ayudarnos…"**

-Jajajajajaja, ay Serenity. Sabes que no permitiré que nuestro Gran Día se estropeé, además, como Diosa del Amor juro que todo será perfecto.- Dijo Afrodita con orgullo y luego siguió leyendo la carta.

"**Mmm, bueno cambiando de tema sé que estas desesperada por saber todo lo que pasó anoche con Solaris, así que te contaré todo con detalles…"**

-Yay, ¡qué emoción! Espero que haya sido algo más que una noche romántica.- Dijo Afrodita mientras ponía una cara pícara.-Aunque no sería justo que Serenity se haya divertido y yo no.- Afrodita empezó hacer pucheros.-Bueno, seguiré leyendo.

"**Como siempre Solaris y yo cenamos juntos, después de la cena decidimos ir al balcón del Salón Principal para admirar el cielo estrellado y como siempre él me hizo sonrojar, tal y como la primera vez en que nos vimos. Pero, me puso triste cuando me dijo que no pararía de decirme, que me ama más que a su propia vida y que no le importaría perderla por mí. Lo bueno es que nos besamos y terminamos de disfrutar la noche tranquilamente viendo el paisaje hasta que decidimos irnos a dormir y no, no sucedió nada de lo que estás pensando.**

**Hubiera sido hermoso dormir juntos y al día siguiente ver su rostro al amanecer. Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó, me imagino que debes estar emocionada y algo decepcionada, pero recuerda que todo sucederá después que nos casemos y así nuestro otro sueño se hará realidad. Bueno, amiga. Cuídate.**

** Con amor, Serenity…"**

-¡Qué alivio! No lo hizo, bueno eso es lo importante, me siento muy feliz como Serenity.- Dijo Afrodita y después de eso sintió unos leves mareos.-Mmm, sólo es un leve cansancio, tal vez si duermo un rato se me quita. Más tarde, iré a visitar a la Luna a visitar a Serenity.- Afrodita se dirigió a su cama, puso la carta a un lado y se acostó quedándose completamente dormida.

Media hora después, el Rey Hércules entró a su habitación para recoger el Cristal de Venus para poder seguir con unos deberes que tenía antes de ir a la casa de su sastre real con los demás Reyes que de seguro estaban por llegar.

-Mi amor, vengo por…- Dijo Hércules deteniéndose al ver a su prometida dormida en su cama, lentamente se acerca a ella, se sienta con cuidado a su lado para no despertarla, le acaricia el rostro con una mano y ella sonríe.-¡Qué hermosa te ves dormida, mi hermosa Diosa! Dentro de pronto te tendré así, por el resto de mi vida.- Le sonríe, se levanta cuidadosamente de su cama, ve el Cristal encima del tocador, lo agarra y se retira de la habitación para irse rumbo a su oficina no sin antes cerrar la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a Afrodita.


End file.
